Link and Midna Come Alive Again!
by Midna3452
Summary: Creative title, isn't it? Anyways, Link and Midna are back in our realm for a visit! But what happens when someone else decides to tag along? Read to find out! Sequel to Link and Midna Come Alive Literally! LinkXMidna. Some TP spoilers.
1. They're baaaack

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the much-anticipated sequel! _(random cheering in the background)_ Yes, thank you, thank you! Okay, before you start reading, I'd just like to say a few things about this sequel: first, I'm going to try and add more "sweet momets" (aka, moments that make you go _awww . . .)_; second, I'm going to add some new characters (le gasp!) They won't be major but they won't be that minor either; and third, I'm going to try and put a little more LinkXMidna romance into this story (maybe I'll even put a little Jake romance in there as well . . .) So, those are just a few things to know. Now, before I blab both of your ears off, a Ashei would say (or would it be your eyes sisnce you're reading this and I'm not really talking to you? Hmm . . .) Anyways, ingnoring my random babbling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm actually going to do these this time . . . I don't own Zelda. Shocking, right?**

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Again!**

**They're baaaack . . .**

"Yes, I win! Pay up, Jake," I said, holding out my hand. Jake, Serena, Erin and I were in my living room playing a game of cards. It had been about five months since Link and Midna had gone back home, and school was just about to start up again. Most of the kids at school had already forgotten about the weird kids from Romania; the only other people that ever mentioned them besides us four were Veronica and Chelsea. Anyways, Jake, Serena and Erin had come over to enjoy the last few days of freedom we had until school started, and the girls were going to stay for a sleepover later.

"Whatever. This game is stupid anyways," Jake muttered, putting a five dollar bill into my outstretched hand.

"You didn't think it was stupid when you won three times in a row," Erin pointed out, and Jake glared at her.

"Well, I changed my mind. People can do that you know."

"Whatever. I'm just saying that-"

_Thump!_

We all froze as we heard what sounded like something heavy falling onto the floor above us, which just happened to be where my room was.

"What the heck was that?!" Serena said.

"I don't know . . . it couldn't have been my parents. They went out for the day . . .," I said, a puzzled expression on my face. I could have sworn I'd heard someone yelling very faintly, but it could have just been my imagination.

"So, are we just gonna sit here? Or are we gonna check it out?" Jake asked, and we all stood up and walked cautiously up the stairs. I motioned for them to stop as we came to my room, and I pressed my ear against the door.

"I mean, you could have at least _tried_ to catch me!" I heard someone say, in a voice that was unmistakably familiar.

"Hey, you know you're bigger than me now! If anything, _you_ should be catching _me_!" A second, equally familiar voice said.

"Oh, so you're calling me fat again, are you?!"

"No, I'm not calling you fat! I was just-"

The voice was cut off as I opened the door to reveal Link and Midna, in her true form, standing in the center of my room.

"You're back!" I exclaimed, running over to hug Link.

"I told you I'd see you later!" Midna said, smiling as I let go of Link.

"Hey, Link my man! How've you been, dude?!" Jake asked, walking over and putting an arm around Link's shoulders.

"Oh, good. Busy. Exhausted," Link said, making a face as he remembered.

"Oh, be quiet dog boy! You haven't even _done_ anything since you saved Hyrule!" Midna said.

"How did you guys get back?" Erin asked. "Did you use the mirror?"

"Oh no, Link only uses that when he comes to visit," Midna said, and Link smiled when she took his hand.

"But then, how _did_ you guys get back?" Jake asked, confused.

"Yeah, I thought the Twilight Mirror was the only way into the Twilight Realm," Serena remarked.

"The mirror's the only way _in_, but it's not the only way _out_," Midna said, and Link nodded knowingly.

"Ok . . . So, are you guys gonna stay, or what?" Jake asked.

"Well, we just came to see how you guys were doing, but I guess we can stay for a few days . . .," Midna replied.

"Ooh, can we?! Please?! I wanna stay! Please, Midna?!" Link pleaded, slightly bouncing up and down.

"Yes, alright Link, we can stay! Now calm down!" She put her hand on his head to stop him from bouncing.

"Awesome!" I said. "So are you guys hungry? We were just about to get a snack."

"Yeah, and guess what we're having?" Jake asked, smiling at Link. Link gasped.

"_Pizza?!"_

"You guessed it!"

"WOOHOO! Did you hear that Midna? We get to have pizza! Aw man, I haven't had pizza since . . . well, since I was last in this world!"

"Link, did someone give you sugar by any chance?" Midna asked, looking at Link suspiciously.

"You know, Midna, your servants are really nice! They even made me some cookies! I ate them all before we came here though, so I don't have any left to share . . ."

"Oh goddesses," Midna sighed, putting her face in her hand.

"Your servants cater to Link, too?" I asked.

"Well, he _is_ my most important- and frequent- guest."

"Hey, I was just wondering, but since all that . . . stuff happened, aren't you, like, queen now or something?" Jake asked.

"No, in my realm you're only a queen if you're married. For now, I'm sill a princess."

"Oh." There was a pause.

"Well, I'm starving! Let's eat!" Jake said after a moment, and Link followed him out the door. The rest of us followed them downstairs and into the kitchen, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen . . .

***

_Meanwhile in Alex's room . . ._

There was another loud thump as someone landed on the floor, but it was unheard by the laughing group downstairs. The man stood up and rubbed his head where he fell on it. He was quite tall, with a white face and big, orange eyes. He had on a large cape with bright blue patterns on it that covered his hands, and he was wearing very high shoes.

"Whoa, what the heck just happened?" he said. He gasped as a realization struck him.

"My god must have brought me back!" He smiled. Then, he started to dance.

"YES! Uh-huh, it's my birthday! Not really, but I don't care!" He paused. "Come to think of it, I don't even remember when my birthday is . . ." He contemplated that for a moment and then he smiled again. "But it doesn't matter 'cause I'm back! I'M BACK BABY! WOOHOO!" He jumped up and down with excitement for a little bit until he eventually calmed down.

"Hmm . . . I think that rotten little princess must still be alive, along with her freaky little wolf buddy. I mean, really, who turns into a freakin' _wolf_?! That's just weird! Anyways, I'd better go find them before they find me . . . ugh, I don't want to repeat_ that _experience again . . ." He shuddered, remembering their last encounter. "Hmm, I'd best not rush into this one, or else they might catch me off guard . . . I'll just look around and see if I find any clues to where they might be . . ." He looked around for a moment and then he started to search . . .

***

_Alex's POV . . ._

"Can Jake stay over for a sleepover too?" Link asked as we put the dishes in the sink.

"Um, sure, I guess you guys could go in the guest room or something," I replied, and Link squealed and jumped up and down.

"I told you we shouldn't have left him alone in here with that cake," Midna said, remembering how we had left Link in the kitchen for two minutes with a piece of chocolate cake sitting on the table, and when we came back it was gone.

"Sorry, I thought he was right behind us!" I replied as we walked out of the kitchen. We headed upstairs and over to my room.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as I opened my door and saw that the drawers from my dresser had been taken out and their contents were strewn all over the floor. But that's not what made Midna gasp and take a slight step back.

"_You!_" she exclaimed, pointing at Zant who was examining the remote that went with the TV.

"Uh-oh," Zant muttered when he caught sight of us. "Um, hi?"

"How the heck did you come back?! And how did you get _here_?!" Midna yelled.

"Um, I dunno," Zant replied, shrugging. "But I _do_ know that I have to destroy you! And this time I really will!"

"No you won't! I won't let you touch her!" Link yelled, stepping in front of Midna protectively.

"Oh, yes I _will_ destroy her!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-"

"GUYS!" Midna screamed, and Zant and Link immediately shut up. "Link, stop arguing with him! You're not a child! And _you-_" She glared at Zant. "You need to go!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Link agreed.

"Shut up, Link!"

"You know, your acting kind of different since I saw you last . . .," Zant remarked, eyeing Link suspiciously.

"I just had some chocolate cake!" Link replied, smiling. Zant gasped.

"Ooh, I love chocolate!" he said, clasping his hands together and jumping up and down.

"I thought normal Twili didn't like chocolate," I piped up, trying to get them to realize that the rest of us were still standing there.

"Trust me, Zant's _never_ been a normal Twili," Midna replied.

"Hey! No wonder I tried to destroy you- you're such a meanie!" Zant yelled.

"Oh, be quiet! Geez, you're just as annoying as the last time I saw you!"

"Ugh, will you _shut up_ so I can destroy you?!" Zant lifted up his arm and Link ran over to the closet to grab his sword. Just as he reached the closet door, Zant kicked him from behind and sent him tumbling into the closet. Zant waved his arm and the door shut and locked, leaving Link trapped inside.

"Why you evil- hey, wait! Stop! NO!" Midna yelled as Zant whirled around to face her and swiped his arm. She fell and hit the ground, once more turning into an imp.

"NO! I JUST GOT MY TRUE FORM BACK AND YOU JUST _HAD_ TO GO AND TAKE IT AWAY AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?! I HATE YOU!" Midna screamed as she sat up and took in her appearance.

"Ha ha, look how tiny you are! Aw, look at the little girl! Who's a little girl? You are! You are! Who-OW!" Zant exclaimed as Midna sent an energy blast that hit Zant right in the stomach.

"Midna, maybe we can send him back into the game!" I said as Zant bent over to try and recover from the blow.

"Oh yeah! Where is it?!" Midna asked, looking around the TV.

"It's in the case," I replied quickly as Zant started to stand up. "Erin, see if you can find a mirror!"

"On it!" Erin said, running down the stairs in search of a mirror that might be able to send Zant back.

"Got it!" Midna yelled, holding up the game disk.

"Okay, now just put it in the- OH MY GOD, NO!" I yelled as Zant sent an energy blast straight towards the disk. We all watched in horror as the disk shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces that fell to the floor. Midna stared at the pieces openmouthed for a moment before slowly turning to Zant.

"You broke it," she said, flatly. "You broke the game." Then, she snapped.

"YOU BROKE THE DAMN GAME! NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK?! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A B-" Just then Link managed to break the door of the closet down and climb out, but no one seemed to notice as Midna started screaming at Zant in Twili. I could only assume that what Midna was saying wasn't really what Princesses were supposed to say; by the looks on Link and Zant's faces, I could also tell that they'd probably never heard her speak like that before either.

After about a minute Midna stopped screaming and just floated there, trembling with rage and snarling at Zant with her hair clenched into a fist.

"Wow, Princess, I never knew you had the kind of vocabulary!" Zant remarked.

"NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME PRINCESS?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! FOR REAL THS TIME!" Midna yelled, and Zant took a step back.

"Oh crap, she's pissed," Zant said, backing away slowly towards the door. "I'm just gonna . . . RUN AWAY!"

We jumped back as he turned and bolted out the door, but he stopped when he ran smack-dab into Erin. They both fell over and the mirror that Erin had been holding fell to the ground and shattered.

"OW! What the freak?! Get off me!" Erin yelled, pushing Zant aside and standing up.

Zant jumped up and started to run towards the front door.

"No! Follow him!" Midna yelled, and we all started to run after him. I reached the bottom of the steps just as he slammed the door behind himself. I wrenched open the door to see where he went, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?! That lowly piece of crap!" Midna said, floating out onto the porch. "COWARD! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Midna, get back inside!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back so the neighbors couldn't see her if they happened to look out their window.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Serena asked as I closed the door and we made our way over to the living room.

"I don't know!" Midna snapped. "I just . . . I mean, it's just . . . it's not fair!" She started crying and Link scooped her up and held her in his arms.

"Hey, calm down, it'll be okay," he tried to reassure her.

"How are we supposed to get back _now_?!" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not really sure . . .," Link trailed off. He hugged Midna tighter as she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, don't be all depressed!" Jake said, and they both looked up at him. "We'll help you like last time!"

"Yeah, only this time we don't have the game, Jake," I pointed out, and Jake's face fell.

"Oh, right. Crap."

"There must be _some _way to send you guys back," Serena said. "How were you planning to get back in the first place?"

"I _was_ going to warp us, since I have more powers in my true form than I do as an imp, but I don't have the strength to get us all the way back into Hyrule when I'm like this," Midna explained, gesturing to herself. "Besides, how are we supposed to get back if there's no game to get back into?!"

"Yeah, and we need to find Zant so we can stop him from trying to take over this world as well as ours," Link added.

"Oh god, do you really think he'll try to do that?!" I asked, worried.

"Well, I'm not quite sure," Midna said, frowning as she thought about it. "Remember how freaked out _we_ were when we first came here? He'll probably be the same way, if not _more_ overwhelmed."

"Okay, so you're saying we can assume that he's not going to try anything?" Erin asked.

"I'm not saying you should assume anything. I'm just saying what I think he'll do. I'm pretty sure that if he _does_ try something, it'll be a while before anything starts to happen."

"Alright, let's get this straight," I said. "Now we just have to: one, try to get Link and Midna back home; two, try to find Zant so he doesn't try to destroy this realm; three, try to keep Link and Midna hidden again; four, try to find a new game that will help them get back; and five, make sure that Zant doesn't try anything before we can find him."

"Geez, and I thought _I_ had a busy schedule," Jake muttered.

"So, are we just going to stay with Alex again, or are we doing something else?" Midna asked.

"Yeah, sure you guys can stay here," I replied. "You just have to stay hidden like last time."

"Ooh, are we going back to school?!" Link asked excitedly.

"Well, I guess you have to . . .," I said.

"Yay! Midna, we're going back to school!"

"How can you be so happy all of a sudden?!" Midna yelled at him. "We just got stuck here again because a guy came back from the dead, put a curse on me, and broke our only known link to our realm!"

"I'm to our realm?" Link questioned, thinking she had said his name.

"No! Link, as in a connection! Not you!"

"I'm a connection?"

"Oh my goddesses . . . just forget I said anything!"

"Okie-dokie!" Link said, smiling. "Hey Alex, can we go get a frappachino? That whole Zant thing was exhausting . . ."

"What in the goddesses name are you talking about?!" Midna said. "You didn't even _do_ anything! Okay, you know what? I'm _not_ going to get mad again . . . I'm just gonna calm down and think-"

"Hey Midna, you want a frappachino too?" Link asked. "Oh wait- you don't like sweet things. You know, that's really weird 'cause sweet things are really good and-"

"Ugh, will you _shut up_?!" Midna yelled at him. "Oh my goddesses, I'm surprised you haven't driven me insane!"

"Alright, everyone calm down," I said. "Let's just get ready because we need to go out and pick up some stuff if we're gonna have a sleepover and Link and Midna are gonna stay too. And no, we're not going to get a frappachino," I added as Link opened his mouth. He shut his mouth and made a sad face.

"Midna, you can still turn into a human, right?" I asked, and Midna nodded and changed into her human form.

"Hey, I almost forgot what you looked like!" Link said. "You sort of look like your true form but not really 'cause you were much taller than you are now and your hair was tied in the front and you didn't have this outfit although I like your other one better and-"

Midna gave an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as Link continued to talk.

"Come on, dude, we need to get you a new outfit," Jake said, and Link instantly stopped talking and started jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you need something else besides a dress," Midna muttered, and Link stopped jumping to glare at her.

"It's not a dress it's a tunic!" Link yelled.

"Whatever. Dress," Midna said under her breath.

"It's a tunic!"

"Dress."

"Tunic!"

"Dress."

"Tunic!"

". . . dress."

"_Tunic_!"

"_Dress_."

"TUNIC!"

This continued on as we walked over to Jake's house, being careful to keep Link in the shadows so the neighbors wouldn't notice his weird dress- er, _tunic_. When we got to Jake's house, the two guys went upstairs to find a new outfit for Link while the rest of us waited in the living room downstairs. When Link had gotten a new outfit, we headed over to CVS, making sure to keep a watchful eye out for Zant along the way.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. Goddesses. Now Zant's here as well?! Aw crap. Hey, sorry if this chapter isn't that funny, I just needed to put in a little background info, you know, set up the story and stuff. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


	2. Still on the Same Team

**A/N: Hey again! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are what keep me writing! Oh, and there is an edit in the first chapter: I said they were eating dinner but I meant they were just having a snack . . . you'll see why I had to change it in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, do you really think I'd be writing a fanfic about it? No, I'd be making a new game where Midna comes back! (yes I'm still mad about the ending!)**

**Still on the Same Team**

"Ah! There he is!" Link exclaimed. We were walking down the sidewalk towards CVS and Link was becoming paranoid, thinking he was seeing Zant everywhere.

"Link, that's not Zant," I said wearily. This had been going on for quite a while since the CVS was a few blocks away.

"Oh, right," Link said. "Hey, that's him!"

"That's not him either."

"Oh. Hey, there he is! He's right there!"

"Link, that's a child!"

"Oh my goddesses, he's behind that bush over there!" Link exclaimed, pointing to a bush as a figure came out from behind it.

"It's just a cat!" I said as a little black and grey striped cat emerged from behind the bush.

"Cat?" Link said, putting his hand down and cocking his head to one side. "Cat . . ."

"Uh-oh," Midna muttered. "Link . . .?" Everyone but Midna took a step back as Link started to snarl and growl at the kitty.

"Um, does he usually do this around cats?" Jake questioned as Midna walked over and grabbed one of Link's arms.

"Well, he _is_ part dog . . .," she replied.

"Midna, turn me into a wolf, I wanna chase it!" Link said, his voice sounding a little deeper than it normally was.

"No, Link," Midna said, moving over so she was standing right in front of him. He tried to look around her but she grabbed his face and held it so he was looking into her eyes.

"_Please_, Midna?" he asked.

"No, there are people around! What will they think if you all of a sudden just turned into a wolf?!"

"Well then, let's go behind a car or something! Please?"

"I already said no! You need to learn to control yourself. You can't just go chasing every cat you see!"

"I'm_ not_ chasing every cat. I'm just chasing this one!"

"Hey!" Midna exclaimed as Link wrenched her hands away and bolted across the street towards the cat.

"Get back here, dog boy!" Midna yelled as Link started barking at the cat as it took off. She started to run after him and after a moment the rest of us followed. We chased them for a few minutes until we found Link standing at the bottom of a tree, looking up and snarling at the kitty that was sitting in the high branches.

"Oh no you don't!" Midna said, grabbing Link's ankle as he started to climb the tree. He yelped and fell out of the tree, landing on top of Midna.

"OW! Get _off_ me, Link!" she yelled at him. He quickly jumped up and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, Midna!" he apologized, checking to make sure she was okay.

"Stop it!" she yelled, swatting his hands away. "I'm _fine_. You, however, won't be if you keep chasing that poor cat!"

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me . . ."

"Yeah, well, don't let it happen again," Midna said, brushing the dirt off of her pants as we started to walk back towards CVS. Thankfully, we made it there without any further incidents, although Midna did yell at Link again when he tripped on the sidewalk and grabbed her arm, nearly taking her down with him.

"Okay, Jake and Link, you guys can go pick up some snacks and stuff for dinner and me and the rest of the girls will go get stuff for the sleepover," Serena said as we stepped inside the store.

"I wanna stay with Midna!" Link whined, clinging onto Midna's arm.

"Okay, then _I'll_ go with Jake," Serena said. We split up, the four of us going to the right side of the store and the other two going to the left.

"Hey Alex, what's this?" Link asked, picking up a bottle of shampoo as we walked down the aisle.

"It's shampoo."

"Shampoo?" Link questioned.

"You don't know what that is?!" I asked, and Link shook his head.

"Oh, come on Link, you used it in the Twilight Realm!" Midna said.

"I did?"

"Yes! Remember when you fell in that giant puddle of mud and you had to go take a bath?"

"I don't remember the shampoo . . ."

"It was in the bathroom! You said it smelled weird."

"Oh, _that_ stuff!" Link said, remembering. "I didn't _use_ it! It smelled gross!"

"That was the finest shampoo in my realm!" Midna exclaimed, offended that he didn't like it.

"Yeah, well, it was gross," Link said again, putting the bottle back on the shelf. Midna glared at him. "What?!"

"Come on guys, we need to finish getting the stuff so we can get back home," I said, and we started walking down the aisle again.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Erin asked.

"We need nail polish, eye make-up, lip gloss, stuff like that," I replied.

"Yay, makeovers!" Erin said.

"We're going to do makeovers?!" Link asked, sounding horrified.

"Well, the girls are," I replied. "You and Jake can, um . . . just do whatever guys do at sleepovers."

"Guys don't have sleepovers! Guys _hang out_," Link corrected me.

"Okay, sorry, you guys can just _hang out_ then."

"And no makeovers?"

"No makeovers."

"Why are you so freaked out about makeovers?" Erin asked. Midna looked up and put her hands behind her back, smiling innocently as Link turned to glare at her.

"Well, _someone_ decided that I needed a makeover one day, so I let her give me one and then everyone laughed at me!" Link explained, and Midna put a hand over her mouth to try to hide her laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Midna said, cracking up. "You should have seen yourself! I wish we had cameras in my realm so I could have taken a picture!"

"It was mean!"

"Yeah, well it wasn't as mean as the prank you tried to pull afterwards! That poor servant was covered in eye liner and lip gloss for weeks!"

"I thought _you_ were going to open the door! I mean, it was _your_ room . . ."

"Guys!" I said, stopping Midna as she was about to say something else. "Stop arguing! Geez, it's like a love-hate relationship with you two!"

"We don't hate eachother!" they said at the same time.

"No, the way they fight it's more like they're brother and sister," Erin commented.

"We're not related either!" they both said at the same time again.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get out of here," I said, and we started to look for stuff we could get. As Midna, Erin, and I were looking at nail polish, Link had walked over to the next aisle and discovered fake stick-on nails.

"Erin, Erin, can I get these?!" Link asked, running up to her and holding out a box of fake nails.

"Um, _why_?" she asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"'Cause I wanna see what it's like to have long nails!"

"Why don't you just grow your own out?"

"Because they get annoying after a while, so I have to cut them!"

"Then why- okay, you know what? Go ask Alex."

"Okay!" Link ran over and stopped next to me.

"Hey!" I yelled as he grabbed the nail polish that I was looking at out of my hand.

"Can I get these?" he asked, showing me the box.

"Why?!"

"Ugh, because I want to see what it's like to have long nails! We've already been through this!"

"No we haven't . . ."

"Alex, _please_?"

"Link-"

"Puh-_lease_?!" Link whined.

"Alright, if I get you the nails, will you stop whining and start acting like a seventeen year old?" I asked, and Link nodded vigorously. I sighed. "Okay, put them in the basket."

"Yay!" Link said, dropping the nails in my basket and jumping up and down. He stopped when I gave him a look. "Oh, right, sorry . . ."

"Oh my goddesses, I can't believe you're going to get those," Midna said as she saw the nails in the basket.

"Alex said I could get them, so nyah!" Link said, sticking his tongue out at Midna.

"How dare you stick your tongue out at me?! I should-"

"GUYS!" I yelled, aggravated, and they both shut up. "Please, can you two not fight for _five_ _minutes_?!"

"Sorry, we'll be good," Link said, looking down.

"Apologize to eachother so you're not holding any grudges," I said.

"Sorry, Midna," Link apologized, looking up at her. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too Link," Midna said, smiling at him.

"Okay, that's better," I said. "Now let's hurry and get the stuff so we can get back to the house."

"Wait, aren't your parents going to notice if Jake and Link are in the guest room?" Midna asked.

"Oh, my parents are staying over at a friend's house for the night and they won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, so we don't need to worry about them," I explained, and Midna nodded.

"Okay, that's good," she said. She and Link seemed to have turned on the "love" side of their relationship, so there was no more fighting for the rest of the outing. In fact, they were holding hands and flirting pretty much the whole time. That is, until we got back to the house.

"I _told_ you, in my realm people cook for themselves," Link said as we stepped into the house.

"And _I_ told _you_ that in my realm my servants cook for me," Midna replied, stepping out of the way as Serena and Erin went upstairs to put the stuff for the sleepover in my room.

"I just don't understand how you can not know how to cook!"

"My servants cook for me. Why should _I_ know how?"

"It's just weird!"

"I bet Zelda's servants cook for her."

"Yeah, well, she's a princess."

"Um, _hello_?!" Midna said, pointing to herself.

"Oh, right," Link said, and Midna rolled her eyes. "I forgot."

"You _forgot_?! How the heck did you forget I was a princess?!"

"Hey Link, let's go in the living room while the girls make dinner," Jake said, trying to lead Link away from another argument.

"We don't have to cook?" Link asked as he walked over to the couch with Jake and sat down.

"No, dude, the girls will cook for us," Jake replied.

"You're just lucky you paid for everything or you'd be in here instead of us," I called from inside the kitchen.

"Hey, you'd better be nice or I'll make _you_ pay next time!" Jake called back.

"I'm making you _dinner_! I think that's considered being nice! Besides, you'd probably starve if you didn't have someone cooking for you . . ."

"I would not! I can make stuff on my own, thank you very much."

"Yeah, pre-cooked chicken and French fries."

"Just get on with the cooking, will you? I'm hungry!"

"Alex in gonna kill you," Link said, and Jake just smiled at him.

"Aw, she knows I'm just joking!" he said as I came out of the kitchen.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a housewife!" I said, stopping in front of Jake a putting my hands on my hips.

"Come on dear, get back to your little kitchen," Jake said, smiling and waving his hand towards the kitchen. I glared at him.

"You made her mad," Link said as I walked off. Jake's smile faltered and he turned towards the kitchen.

"Hey Alex, you know I was just kidding, right?" he called. He turned back to Link and grimaced when I didn't reply. "Crap, I think she really is mad at me."

"Hey Jake, you thirsty?" I asked from the kitchen. "I can get you some water if you want. Just come in here and pick it up."

"Um, sure, be right there," he said, standing up. Link gave him a questioning look and he shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"You want some water?" I asked, picking up the spray nozzle that connected to the sink. "Well here you go!"

"AUGH!" Jake yelled as I turned on the water and sprayed him. The girls laughed as he stood there, dripping wet, and Link came in and started to laugh too.

"It's not funny dude!" Jake yelled when he saw Link laughing. "Great, now I need a new outfit. Thanks a lot, Alex."

"You're welcome!" I said, and Jake glared at me and stomped off, grabbing Link's arm and dragging him along behind him. They came back a few minutes later and Link was wearing his tunic- which we had taken back from Jake's house before we went to CVS- and Jake was wearing the outfit that he had given Link. Jake glared at me again before going with Link to sit in the living room.

"Oh, wait, I have to show you something!" Link said, jumping up and running into the kitchen to get Midna.

"Link, this is not a good idea," Midna said as they walked upstairs. "I wouldn't do it if I were you."

"Please, I just want to try! It'll be fun!" Link said, and Midna sighed and shook her head as she followed him upstairs. A few minutes later they came back downstairs and Midna went into the kitchen while Link ran over to Jake.

"Hey Jake, check these out!" Link said, stopping in front of Jake and holding out his hands so he could see his nails. Jake's mouth opened in horror as he saw that Link had apparently bought some fake nails with glitter and sparkles all over them and glued them to his fingers.

"Dude, what the freak?!" Jake exclaimed, standing up to get a better look at Link's hands.

"Do you like them? Midna said they look stupid but I think they're totally hot!"

"Um, Link, I was just wondering . . . did something happen to you while you were gone?" Jake asked, looking up at Link's face which had a huge smile on it.

"Like what, Jake?"

"Did you, you know . . . switch teams or something?"

"'Switch teams?' But I don't play on a team . . ."

"No, I mean do you like . . . like guys now?"

"Well, I like you Jake."

"Aw dude!" Jake exclaimed, taking a step back as Link looked at him quizzically. "No, do you like guys? I mean, do you _like_ like guys?"

"Oh no no no no no," Link said quickly, shaking his head. "I just wanted to see what it would be like to have long nails."

"Okay, that's good," said Jake, relieved. Just then, Midna came out of the kitchen. She casually walked over, took one of Link's fingers, and ripped the fake nail off.

"OW! HOLY GODDESSES! What the heck was that for?!" Link asked, holding his finger in an attempt to make it stop hurting.

"I told you to take those nails off. You didn't listen to me, so now _I'm_ going to take them off for you," Midna replied.

"How am I going to know what it's like to have long nails if you rip them off?!"

"Oh be quiet! You know you'd just end up biting them anyways!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay guys, the foods' ready!" I called, and Link and Midna glared at eachother before following Jake into the kitchen.

"Oh Link, you actually put those on?!" Erin asked as we sat down at the table and she saw his hands.

"Yep," he replied, grabbing a piece of leftover pizza that I had heated up.

"Uh, you know there's one missing, right?" Serena asked.

"Midna ripped it off," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay then . . ." Serena said, and we all started to eat. After we finished up and put the dishes in the sink, we headed upstairs, wondering what else could possibly happen that night. . .


	3. Songs and iPods

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! _(hides under a desk as assorted objects are thrown at her)_ I've been trying to update my Twilight Princess Parody (which I did, finally) and I started a new story, but I finally have this chapter done! Hopefully I'll get to update this more often, but if not, hang in there! I'll get it done eventually!**

**Disclaimer: If it weren't for copyright laws, I would so publish this story. But as it is, I don't own Zelda and I never will, so if I try to publish it I'll get sued. Sigh. Oh, I also don't own the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Songs and iPods**

"Ah, this bed is so comfortable!" Midna said, sitting down on my bed and leaning back against the pillows.

"Yeah, well don't get too used to it," I said, helping Serena set up her sleeping bag. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"Oh, but don't you think the princess should get the bed?" Midna asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No, because I'm sleeping on the floor too so _no one_ is going to get the bed," I replied.

"But, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is! What's not fair about it?!"

"I don't wanna sleep on the floor . . ."

"Deal with it."

"Well fine then!" Midna said, turning away from me. I rolled my eyes and started to help Erin set out her sleeping bag. I stopped when I saw Midna pull out something from her invisible storage space. It looked sort of like a note pad but the pages were worn and sort of old-looking. Midna had also pulled out some sort of writing utensil and was scribbling something down on the pad.

"Hey Midna, what's that?" Serena asked when she saw Midna writing.

"What, this? It's just my notebook," Midna replied, holding it up so we could all see it. She put it back down in her lap and started scribbling something down again. I noticed that while it seemed like the pen-thing that she was holding didn't have any ink, when it touched the paper it left behind a trail of glowing turquoise symbols.

"Midna, what are you writing?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder to see the notepad.

"Oh, it's a new song I've been working on," she said, looking up at me. "See? Oh wait- you can't read it, can you?" I shook my head. "Sorry, forgot you can't read Twili . . ."

"Did you say you were writing a song?" Erin asked, coming over to stand next to me and Serena.

"Yeah, I write songs. You guys didn't know that?" Midna asked, noticing the surprised look on my face.

"No . . . did you always used to write songs?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I've been writing stuff ever since I was little. It helped pass the time. You know that Link wrote a song too, right?"

"What _can't_ he do?" I muttered.

"Well, for one thing he can't fly. I mean, unless he's picked up by a giant Kargok . . . and he also can't drive a carriage. The last time he tried we almost crashed into a wall . . . Oh, and he can't-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Midna . . ."

"A retory-what?"

"Never mind. Anyways, just how many songs have you written exactly?"

"Um, I don't know . . . a lot. You guys wanna hear one?" Midna asked, and we all agreed. "Okay. Hey Alex, can I use the piano that's in the living room?"

"You play piano, too?!" I asked, and she nodded. "Geez . . . oh, yeah, sure you can use it."

"Alright, let's go get Link and Jake. I want Link to hear this," Midna said, and she stood up and walked over to the door. We followed her and got the boys out of the guest room, which was right next to us. When we were all downstairs and seated in the living room, Midna opened up the piano and turned to us.

"Okay, I wrote this song a few days after I went back into the Twilight Realm," she explained. "You guys don't know this but . . . I was going to break the Mirror of Twilight after I went back."

"Oh, we know that," Jake said, and the rest of us nodded. I noticed that Link's head had snapped up and he looked at Midna intently when she mentioned breaking the Mirror.

"How do you know?!" Midna exclaimed. "I never told anyone but Link and Zelda!"

"In every single version of the game, except for mine that one time, you broke the mirror in the end," I explained, and Link's mouth opened in shock.

"Midna, you said you would never break it!" he yelled.

"I didn't break it, you cucco! But, I wonder why that happened in the other games . . .," Midna thought aloud.

"Probably because the other versions of you guys never came into our world . . .," Erin said.

"Hmm, maybe . . . anyways, back to the song," Midna said, and Link seemed to calm down a little bit. "So, I was thinking about breaking the mirror even after I got back into my realm. I just didn't feel safe leaving the portal to my realm wide open like that . . . so, about three days after I had gone back I decided to make one last visit to the Light Realm to put my worries to rest. But, when I got back to the Mirror Chamber I found Link sitting on the steps, waiting for me. Apparently he'd been sitting there since I'd left; I'd put a spell on the mirror so it could only be accessed from the Twilight Realm, so Link couldn't go through it to see me."

"Yeah, and I waited there for _three days_ because Zelda told me you were going to break the mirror!" Link said.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Midna said, smiling apologetically at Link. When she saw us looking sort of confused, she continued her explanation. "When Zelda's soul was joined with mine she knew everything that I knew, including my plan to break the mirror. For some reason she thought it was a good idea to tell Link about my plans after I'd left . . . I don't' know why she thought that, but whatever. So anyways, Link was waiting there for a while and when I saw that he had stayed all that time just to make sure I _didn't_ break the mirror, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead I canceled the spell I had put on it so it could be accessed from the Light Realm and Link and I were both happy."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with the song?" Jake asked.

"Well, I felt really bad about trying to break the mirror, so I decided to write a song for Link. I meant to play it for him, but I guess I never got around to it . . ."

"Aw, you wrote a song for me?" Link asked, smiling at Midna.

"Yeah," Midna replied, smiling back.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"_I Will Be._"

"Okay then, what're you waiting for?! Let's hear it!" Jake said, and Midna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine, here we go," she said. She turned to face the piano and began to play.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
'Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_Cause without you I cant breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Oooh_

_'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I could never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need_

_And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

When the song was over, Midna put her hands in her lap and leaned back on the bench.

"Wow, that was really good!" I said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So sweet . . .," Serena said.

"It was kinda mushy if you ask me . . .," Jake muttered.

"Shut up, Jake!" Link yelled, glaring at him. "It was a good song!"

"Okay, okay, geez," Jake said, scooting over on the couch so he was farther away from Link.

"I'm glad you guys liked it," Midna said, smiling.

"I wanna play my song now!" Link exclaimed.

"But Link, I already heard it," Midna said.

"I still wanna play it!"

"Alright, you can play it, calm down!" Link jumped up and sat on the piano bench as Midna stood up and moved out of his way.

"Here," Midna said, pulling a guitar out of her invisible storage space and handing it to Link.

"I didn't know you had guitars in Hyrule," Erin remarked.

"Well, we do _now_," Midna replied, taking Link's place on the couch.

"You didn't before?" I asked, and Midna shook her head.

"Link saw Jake playing _his_ guitar when we were in this realm before, so he decided he wanted one for himself," Midna explained. "He kept bugging me about it until I eventually had my servants make one for him. It took them a long time to get it right, though; they kept messing up the strings and they sounded wrong . . ."

"Never mind having them, when did you learn to _play_ one?!" I asked.

"Remember that day I went home with Jake after school when we were here last? That's where he taught me," Link replied.

"But you were only there for a few hours!" I exclaimed.

"Link's a _very_ fast learner," Jake said, and Link beamed.

"Yes, thanks very much for that, Jake," Midna said, glaring at him. "For three days straight, all I heard was 'Midna, I want a guitar! Get me a guitar! I want one _really_ bad!' It nearly drove me insane . . ."

"Are you quite finished?" Link asked when Midna stopped talking.

"Calm down, there's no need to rush!" Midna said.

"Good, now will you _please_-"

"Just play the song, dog boy!"

"Alright, geez . . ." Link lifted the guitar up onto his lap.

"Aren't you gonna tell us what it's about?" Jake asked as Link was about to start playing.

"Oh, right," Link said. "Well, as Midna said before, I was waiting at the Mirror Chamber for three days, and it was kind of boring, as you can probably imagine. I was kind of upset about what Zelda had said and I was wondering what would make Midna smash the mirror. I thought _I_ had done something, so I started to just write some of my thoughts down in the sand and they eventually turned into a song. I was gonna play it for Midna when she came back so that maybe she _wouldn't_ break the mirror, but then I realized that I didn't have a guitar . . ."

"Is this one really mushy too?" Jake asked, and Midna turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Jake," she said. "I think it's sweet."

"Whoa, _Midna_ thinks it's sweet?!" Jake asked, sounding amazed. "Then it must be good! Play it already, dude!"

"Alright, I call this _Unbeautiful_," Link said, and then he started to play.

_Don't hang up, can't we talk  
So confused it's like I'm lost  
What went wrong, what made you go  
Don't pretend you don't know  
This is me I'm unchangeable_

_When did we fall apart  
Or did you lie from the start  
When you said, it's only you  
I was blind, such a fool  
Thinking we were unbreakable_

_It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
'Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

_I've been told what's done is done  
To let it go and carry on  
Deep inside I know that's true  
I'm stuck in time, stuck on you  
We were still untouchable_

_It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
'Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

_  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up  
'Cause I'm only dreamin'  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my head now  
Because we're much better altogether  
Can't let go  
_

_It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
'Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

_It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
'Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

_Made me unbeautiful_

Link put the guitar down and smiled when we started clapping.

"Dude, you said that wasn't gonna be mushy!" Jake said.

"No I didn't!" Link replied. "You just assumed that because Midna said she liked it!"

"Ugh, you guys need to learn some _real_ music! Hold on one second!"

"Jake, where the heck are you going?!" I yelled as he ran upstairs. He came back down a few seconds later with something in his hand.

"What are you doing with my iPod?" I asked as he sat down next to Link.

"Okay dude, _this_ is real music," Jake said, giving Link one of the ear buds.

"You need to put it in your ear," Erin said as Link just stared at it.

"In my ear?! Won't that hurt?!" Link asked, holding the ear bud far out in front of him.

"No, dude, like me!" Jake said, showing Link what to do. Link looked at him skeptically for a moment and then decided it was safe to do what Jake said. When they each had one of the ear buds, Jake turned on the iPod and found a song. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but I guessed Link liked it since he smiled and started moving his head from side to side in time with the music.

"Yeah, okay, Link likes it. Now go put my iPod away. It needs to be charged, that's why I left it out," I said.

"Aw, come on, can't we just listen to this one song?" Jake asked.

"No, you're going to use up the battery!"

"But _Alex_ . . ."

"Jake . . ."

"Okay, fine," Jake said, taking his ear bud out. He turned off the iPod and held out his hand for Link to put his ear bud in.

"Hey, why'd you turn it off?!" Link exclaimed.

"Alex said it needs to be charged," Jake replied. "I'll take it upstairs; just give me your ear bud."

"No, turn it back on!" Link whined.

"It needs to charge! _Then_ you can listen to it."

"I want to listen _now_!"

"Link, don't be difficult," Midna warned, and Link just stuck his tongue out at her. Jake quickly grabbed the wire and pulled the bud out of Link's ear. Link made some sort of weird screeching noise and grabbed onto the iPod that Jake was holding.

"Dude, let go!" Jake yelled as Link tried to pull it out of his hands.

"No, I want to listen!" Link said.

"No, dude!"

"Link, you're gonna break it!" I yelled, walking over to try and get the iPod. Just as I was about to grab it . . .

_Snap!_

Everyone stared openmouthed at the two halves of the iPod, one in Link's hand, the other in Jake's.

"MY IPOD!" I screamed, and Link and Jake winced as I grabbed the pieces from them.

"Sorry, Alex . . .," Link said.

"That thing cost _three hundred bucks_!" I yelled, and Link's eyes widened.

"Oh, I didn't know . . .," he said, looking down.

"You guys had better pay for it," I growled.

"Hey, you know I'm almost broke!" Jake said. I glared at him and then turned my attention to Link.

"Alright, Link, I guess it's up to you. Three hundred bucks- cough it up," I said, holding out my hand.

"Cough it up?!" he exclaimed, looking at me like I was crazy. "What, you think I ate my money or something?!"

"It's an expression," Serena explained, having come over to see what was happening along with Midna and Erin. "It means give it to her."

"Oh . . . okay, here you go," Link said, reaching into his tunic. He pulled out his wallet and handed me three orange rupees.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?!" I asked as he put his wallet away.

"Um, buy a new iPod, duh."

"These are _rupees_! We use dollars here!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do!? I don't have any dollars!"

"Maybe you could take it to a jeweler and have it appraised," Erin suggested. "Who knows how much those would go for in this realm? It could be _way_ more than three hundred dollars!"

"Really?!" Link asked, smiling. "Hey Alex, mind taking me to that jeweler of yours?"

"No, I'm going by myself," I replied, and Link pouted. "Look, let's just get ready for bed, alright? I don't know how much more of you guys I can take tonight . . ."

"What did I do?!" Midna asked, sounding offended.

"You're as bad as Link sometimes!"

"How dare you?!"

"Oh, I dare. Now come on, we have to find a place to hide the pieces of this thing so my mom and dad don't find it. I'd be in huge trouble if they knew it was broken . . ."

I walked off towards the stairs and everyone followed, Midna grumbling about being compared to 'dog boy' and Link grumbling about not getting his money. We found a place to hide the iPod and then we got ready and went to bed, most of us falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good . . . oh, and for those of you who were wondering, those two songs were _I Will Be_ by Leona Lewis and _Unbeautiful_ by Lesley Roy. I heard them one day and I thought they were perfect for Link and Midna . . . anyways, check out those songs if you haven't already, they're really good!**


	4. An Old Enemy

**A/N: A few people asked me whatever happened to Zant, so here you go! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Zelda. _( it means I don't own Zelda in French. Of course, i probably got that wrong . . .)_**

**An Old Enemy**

It had been about a week since Link and Midna had gotten trapped in this world for the second time. They had successfully stayed hidden from my parents and school was about to start up again, and I decided that this year they would need school supplies, since I wasn't sure just how long they were going to stay. It was the Saturday before the first day of school, and the three of us had decided to meet Jake at Staples so we could get some supplies.

"Hey, Midna, what about this one?" Link asked, holding up a binder as we all stopped to look at him.

"Ew, Link, that's pink! You know I hate pink!" Midna replied, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the neon-pink binder.

"Well then what colors _do _you like?!" Link asked, putting the binder back on the shelf as we started walking again.

"Well, my favorite colors are black, blue, orange, white-"

"Alright, I get it!"

"Geez, dog boy, no need to get so touchy!" Link rolled his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at him and looked in another direction. All of a sudden she gasped.

"Link, look!" she hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling over to her.

"What's so- oh my goddesses!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of what she was staring at. A few aisles over there was a man in a long, brown trench coat that seemed to be watching us. The collar of the coat was pulled up so you could only see the top half of his face, but that was covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. He also had on a hat and what looked like high-heeled shoes.

"Uh, is that who I think it is?" Jake asked as we stared at the man.

"Depends on who you think it is," Midna replied. "If you think its Zant, then you're right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go have a little talk with him."

"No, Midna, don't!" Link yelled, grabbing onto her arm as she started to walk over to Zant. "He'll get you!"

"Link, do you really think he'll try anything in such a public place as this?" Midna asked. "I mean, I know he's stupid, but he's not _that _stupid. At least, I hope he's not . . ."

"Midna, maybe you should listen to Link," I suggested. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to 'talk' with him?"

"That was in your room with no one around!" Midna snapped. "I'm goin' over."

"Fine, _don't _listen to me," I muttered as she started off towards Zant. Link yelped and ran to catch up with her. Jake and I looked at eachother and shrugged as we started to follow them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Midna demanded, stopping in front of Zant and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Uh, I do not know what you are talking about," Zant replied nervously.

"Oh yeah, like that disguise is _so_inconspicuous," Midna said. She shook her head and sighed. "You are _such_ an idiot."

"Hey, don't call me an idiot, you stupid head! I don't even know who you are!" We all stared at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know who she is?!" Link laughed. "You really are an idiot!"

"Don't you start insulting me too, you stupid little light-dweller! I don't appreciate being insulted by strangers!" Zant yelled.

"Um, you might want to tone it down a little," I said as people turned to look at him.

"Oh, I know _you_! You're the twerp who owns the game!" I stared at him, shocked.

"How did you-" I started to say, but Midna cut me off.

"Anyways, how do you propose we fix this little problem, Zant?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Look, girlie, I still don't know who you are or how you know about me," Zant said. He thought for a moment. "Although I suppose that wolf guy probably told you . . . I remember him being stuck here as well . . ."

"How can you not recognize me?!" Midna exclaimed. "Isn't there _something _familiar about me?!"

"Not really. Although, your hair color is kind of familiar . . ."

"Ugh, you know what? Forget it. Just tell Link here how to get back, and we'll be on our way," Midna said, pushing Link out in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up- that's _Link_?!" Zant exclaimed, pointing at him. "Wow, nice disguise!"

"Gee, thanks for blowing my cover, Midna," Link muttered.

"I- I thought he knew!" she exclaimed. "Aw crap . . ."

"Wait- you're _Midna_?!" Zant said. "Wow, I didn't even recognize you! Look how big you've gotten since I saw you last!"

"Shut up!" Midna snarled at him. "Just tell us how to get back in the game!"

"Well how should I know?!" Zant said. "I was going to ask you the same question!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET BACK INTO THE GAME?!" Midna screamed. Link clapped a hand over her mouth as everyone in the store turned to stare at them. Midna wrenched Link's hand away and turned her voice down to a harsh whisper.

"Why did you break the game in the first place if you didn't know how to get back?!" she hissed.

"I wasn't aiming at the game, I was aiming for your big head!" Zant replied. "I don't know how I missed . . ."

"How dare you-"

"Okay, what I want to know is, how in the world did you find about the game?!" I asked, cutting Midna off as she glared at me.

"Well, twerp," Zant began, smiling as I glared at him. "I was walking down the street and everyone seemed to recognize me for some reason. Most people ran away but a few people came up and talked to me. So, I asked one of those people how he knew about me, and he told me I was from a game. I asked him to explain, and he told me that I was from some game that was called _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. I questioned the guy some more and then I knocked him out and ran when I realized that I shouldn't really be out in public. I eventually decided that the only way for me to get back to my realm is if you guys help me, so I followed you around and waited for the right time to threaten you that if you don't help me, you all die." We all just stared at him as he finished.

"Why the hell would you think we knew how to get back?!" Midna yelled.

"Because, my idiotic princess, you've done it before," Zant replied. "I knew you had left Hyrule, I just didn't know where you went. When I came here, I realized that my god must have sent me here to find you and take you down, but I thought that it would be better if we were back in our world."

"You're still on about that god thing?!" Link asked. "You know he's just using you."

"No he's not! He's my god!" Zant yelled.

"You can think that all you want, but he's still just using you."

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is."

"No he's not!

"Yup, I think he is."

"No he's not! He's not! He's not! He's not!" Zant started to jump up and down angrily.

"Hey, listen to me!" Midna yelled, grabbing Zant by the front of his trench coat to stop him from attracting even more attention. "Stop attracting all this attention or we're _all _gonna be in trouble!"

"Wait, I have a question," Jake piped up as Zant pushed Midna away. "If you didn't recognize Link and Midna, then how were you able to follow them?"

"Oh, I didn't follow _them_," Zant said, talking to Jake as if he was stupid. "I followed the little twerp here!"

"Will you stop that?!" I yelled as he pointed at me.

"Uh-oh," Midna said suddenly, and we all turned to look in the direction she was staring. Some people who worked in the store were coming our way, followed closely by a man who appeared to be the manager. He didn't look too happy.

"Ugh, I bet he heard you guys screaming and now he's come to check out what's wrong," Link thought aloud.

"Well, in that case, I gotta go," Zant said. "I can't really have people see me . . . although I suppose I could find some way to change my appearance like Midna . . ."

"Don't even try it," Midna snapped. "The only reason I can look like this is because _you _turned me into an imp. It's not possible for a Twili to change forms and you know it! In fact, I hope someone _does _catch you! Then maybe you'll finally leave us alone!"

"Okay, now I'm officially offended!" Zant said as he started inching towards the exit. "I've gotta go now, but don't think I'll be gone for good! I'll be keeping my eyes on _both _of you! And the twerp, too!"

"Hey!" I yelled as he turned and ran towards the exit.

"OH YEAH, RUN AWAY, YOU COWARD!" Midna screamed after him. "THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO IS RUN!"

"Uh, guys, might I suggest that we leave? Like, now?" Jake said, tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw that the store employees were almost upon us, and I quickly grabbed Link and Midna's wrists and pulled them out the door, Jake close behind. We ran along the sidewalk and hid behind a corner as we heard the employees yelling after us. I peeked around the corner and saw two of them poke their heads out of the store, look around, and then go back inside when they realized that we were no longer in sight.

"Whew, that was a close one . . .," Link sighed. "Midna, you gotta learn to control your temper."

"_My _temper?!" she yelled at him. "Did you hear what that no-good swine was saying?! That idiotic servant . . . I should have had him locked away when I had the chance!"

"Midna, Midna, calm down," Link said, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's okay."

"I just can't believe he's back! And not to mention the fact that he destroyed our only known way to get home! Now not only are _we _stuck in this world, but he's here as well!"

"Look, we'll try our best to find you guys a way out of here, but it might take a while," I said, and they both sighed. "We just need to be patient, and I'm sure we'll find a way for you guys to get back."

"We know that, Alex," Midna said. "We're more worried about Zant. I mean, like I said before, he's an idiot, but he's still dangerous. And he may be even more powerful than the last time since I didn't even think he could come back, seeing as Link killed Ganondorf and all . . ."

"Actually, we're not really sure if Link actually killed him," Jake said, and Link and Midna stared at him like he was crazy.

"But I did!" Link protested. "I stick a sword through him! I think that would be enough to kill anyone, don't you?"

"Yeah, well, Ganon has a nasty habit of coming back time and time again."

"But that's not possible!"

"Um, actually, there's one more thing we forgot to mention about the game the last time you guys were here," I chimed in.

"And what might that be, exactly?" Midna questioned, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well, you see, the only thing left to do after you finish the game is to play it over again, which means that the whole story get repeated. I might have accidentally saved a new game over the file that you guys were in, and that's what probably brought Zant back . . . sorry."

"Wait, hold on- the story would _repeat itself_?!" Link asked, trying to make sense of what I was saying. I nodded and he looked down as he thought about it. "So . . . that means that I'd have to go save Hyrule from the Twilight again?!"

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly sure what would have happened to you personally, but all the other times I started the game over it was as if none of it had ever happened before."

"So, what you're essentially saying is that I would forget all about Zant being a traitor and turning me into an imp?" Midna asked.

"Well, I guess . . . I'm not really sure, though. I don't think characters have ever come out of their games before, at least, not that I know of, so there's no evidence to suggest what might have happened to you guys."

"Well, isn't that just great," Midna snapped. "Now we have even _less _of an idea of what's going to happen!"

"Let's just go over to Alex's house and try to sort things out," Jake suggested. "Maybe me and her can scrape some stuff together for you guys to use for school . . ."

"Alright, let's just go. I need a rest," Midna sighed. She and Link started walking, one of her arms around his waist and one of his arms around hers.

"Uh, guys? Wrong way," I pointed out, and they turned and started following Jake and I in the right direction. Silently, someone watched us from the shadows . . .

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun . . . now Zant knows who they're disguised as! Oh snap! Anyways, hopefuly the next chapter will be a little longer . . . **


	5. First Day of School

**A/N: Wohoo, my second update this weekend! Hope you like the new chappie!**

**First Day of School**

"Hey, Alex, is it time for school yet?!"

"Ugh . . . go away Link! It's two in the morning!" I groaned hiding my face in my pillow.

"Does that mean it's time for school?!" I looked up to glare at him.

"No, it is _not_ time for school, and if you don't let me sleep you won't be going!" I yelled.

"B-but _Alex_-" Link started to whine, but he was cut off as a pillow collided with his head, knocking him over.

"_Shut up_, dog boy!" Midna hissed, holding another pillow at the ready in case Link tried to get up again. She picked it up threateningly when Link tried to stand up, and he grumbled something unintelligible and sat back down on the pull-out bed.

"But Alex, when do we get to go to school?" Link asked, and I sighed.

"See this clock right here?" I asked, pointing to my digital alarm clock. "When that says 5:30, _then_ it's time for school, okay?"

"Ooh, okay!" Link squealed excitedly. He turned to face the clock and watched it intently. I only had time to hear: "Midna, when is it gonna be 5:30?" before I fell back asleep.

* **

_Three and a half hours later . . ._

I woke up once again to the sound of Link.

"Alex, your clock's gonna explode!" he was screaming. I opened my eyes and saw him clutching Midna and huddled in the far corner of the room. I rolled my eyes and turned off the alarm.

"Hey, it didn't explode!" Link exclaimed happily as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Will you get off me?!" Midna yelled, and Link let go of her. She floated over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"M'kay, you guys wait here, I'm gonna go get dressed," I said sleepily, pulling some clothes out of my dresser. I left the room, making sure the door was shut tight behind me. When I was changed, I came back into the room to find Midna lying on my bed, already in her human form. Link was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, where's Link?" I asked, putting my pajamas in the hamper.

"Oh, he's in the closet," Midna replied, looking at her nails.

"Okay, _why_ is he in the closet?"

"Because he had to change and you were already in the bathroom so he thought he'd just use the closet." As I was about to say something else, we heard a yelp come from inside the closet. I turned towards it just in time to see Link fall out, dressed in the outfit that Jake had lent him for the first day of school.

"Ow . . .," Link moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head where he fell on it.

"What happened now?" Midna asked.

"I tripped on a belt that was lying on the floor," Link replied, and Midna sighed and shook her head.

"Only the Chosen Hero could kill a whole horde of bulblins in less than five minutes but still manage to trip on a belt," she said, and Link glared at her.

"Alright, Jake should be here in a few minutes to watch you guys while I get some breakfast, so you two can-" I said, pausing to yawn. "-you two can just . . . wait here, I guess."

"Alex, you look tired," Link remarked.

"Yeah, it's five forty-five in the morning, of course I'm tired!" I explained. "I can't believe you guys are so awake!"

"I can't believe it either, seeing as how _someone_ decided to keep me up all night by asking me if it was five thirty yet," Midna added, glaring at Link.

"Well, you wouldn't tell me, so how was I supposed to know?!" he retorted.

"Guys, please don't start arguing again . . .," I said wearily. Just then there was a tap at my window and I looked out it to see Jake standing there, picking a rock up off of the ground.

"Jake, are you _trying_ to break my window?" I asked, opening it so I could talk to him.

"Oh, hey Alex!" he said, waving when he saw me. "You ready for school yet?"

"No, I have to go eat breakfast," I replied. "I'll send Link and Midna down. You guys ready?"

I turned to them and they nodded. They grabbed the backpacks that we'd managed to scrounge up for them and came over to the window.

"Jake, catch!" Midna yelled, throwing her backpack out the window.

"AH! WHAT THE FREAK?!" Jake screamed as he was almost hit on the head by the falling backpack.

"Jake, shut up!" I hissed.

"Well, tell Miss Princess up there to stop chuckin' stuff at me!" he replied, grabbing the backpack off the ground and brushing it off.

"Midna, knock it off," I said as I saw her snickering. She scowled at me and then she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him over to the window.

"You gotta catch me again, 'kay Link?" she said, dropping his backpack out the window as well where, luckily, Jake was able to catch it this time.

"Wha- you know perfectly well I don't have to catch you!" Link said.

"It's the proper thing to do."

"Just because you're a princess doesn't mean I gotta catch you every time you wanna jump out a window!"

"Oh, now you make it sound like something bad!"

"Guys, stop arguing!" I said, cutting Link off as he was about to say something. "We gotta be at the bus stop in ten minutes and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

"Well, you should go do that then," Midna suggested, and then she yelped and hid behind Link when I glared at her.

"Alright, we're goin', we're goin'," Link said, walking past Midna to sit on the windowsill. He swung his legs over the side and jumped, landing safely on his feet. Midna followed after him, and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Okay, we'll see you in a little bit," Jake said as I closed my window. I nodded and then I went downstairs to have breakfast.

When I was done, I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed out to the bus stop to meet up with them. I made it just as the bus came to a halt, and we got on and found our seats. The kids that had ridden last year were surprised to see Link and Midna since they thought that they were gone for good. Serena and Erin got on a little while later and when we got to school we headed over to our spot by the auditorium where we hung out before the bell rang. Our bus got to school about a half hour early, so we had plenty of time to talk.

We were waiting for some of our other friends to show up, when we heard a squeal come from the entrance to the school. We turned to see Chelsea running towards us, her sister close behind.

"Mindy, Luke, you're back!" Chelsea exclaimed, throwing her arms around Midna's shoulders and nearly knocking her over.

"I thought you guys went back to Romania," Veronica remarked as she came over to us.

"Well, uh, my mom said we could stay with Alex for a while if we wanted to, so we just decided to come back," Midna explained as Chelsea finished hugging Link and was now moving onto everyone else.

"Okay, that's kinda weird . . .," Veronica remarked. "But, whatever, I'm not gonna judge. So Alex, how was your summer?"

"Oh, good," I replied. "Sort of boring."

"Yeah, mine too."

The rest of us talked about our summers until the bell rang. I said goodbye to everyone except Jake, who was headed to the same class as me. Link and Midna were coming too, once again just following my schedule. I had gotten it in the mail over the summer and it looked like this: first, I had Science, then Child Development, then French, PE, English, Lunch, History, and finally Math. It turns out that Veronica was in my science class too, as we saw when we entered the classroom and saw her already in a seat. We got to sit where we wanted for the first week, so I sat in the front row with Midna, Link, and Veronica next to me. Jake took the seat right behind Link.

"Okay, all of you settle down so I can take attendance," the teacher said when the bell rang. She called out the names of everyone on the list.

"Hmm, did I call your names?" she asked, looking at Link and Midna who shook their heads. "What were they?"

"I'm Mid- uh, I mean, Mindy, and that's Luke," Midna said, catching herself before she said her real name.

"Mindy and Luke what?"

"Um, Mindy Prin . . . Princian?" Midna said, making it sound like a question.

"Yeah, and I'm Luke Hydon," Link added.

"Hmm, Princian and Hydon . . . I don't seem to have you two on my list . . .," the teacher said. "Are you sure you're in the right class?"

"They just transferred here from Romania," I explained. "Their records might not be in the computers yet."

"Ah, I see," said the teacher, nodding. "I'll just speak with the Principal after school and get it all straightened out, alright?"

"Uh, no, I said I would talk to him," Midna said quickly.

"Oh. Well, alright, if that's what you're planning to do, then go ahead." She smiled at Midna and then turned to address the class. "Now, everyone, welcome to Matter and Energy Science class!"

The teacher then went on to explain all about the class and what we would be doing for the next year. Apparently Midna wasn't too interested in what she was talking about, since she actually fell asleep halfway through the class.

"Midna, class is over, get up," Link said, poking Midna on the arm when the ball rang.

"Nyah! Don't touch me!" Midna exclaimed, sitting up and nearly slapping Link across the face.

"Ah! Okay, I'm sorry!" Link apologized, standing up and backing away slowly.

"Huh, what?" Midna said, her eyes widening as she realized where she was. She blushed when she saw everyone staring at her. "Oops. Eh heh heh, bad dream . . ."

The rest of the kids left the room quickly and Midna slapped a palm to her forehead and groaned. We said bye to Jake and Veronica and headed over to Child Development class, meeting up with Chelsea on the way there. Child Development and French class went pretty much the same as Science, with the teachers calling out the attendance and then explaining about the class. Then, we headed over to PE. When we got to the gym, we found our teacher and sat in the bleachers.

"Hey guys!" Jake said, waving as he came over to us.

"Oh yay, we have gym with you again!" Link said happily, scooting closer to Midna so Jake could sit next to him.

"Whoop de doo," Midna muttered sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that?!" Jake asked, sounding offended.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that last year you tried to kill me in every sport we played!"

"Hey, that tennis ball almost knocking you out wasn't intentional, you know!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

I shook my head and sighed as they continued to argue and Link shrunk down in his seat to keep from being caught in the middle. I looked towards the gym doors and my head immediately snapped up when I caught sight of a girl walking towards us.

"Oh my god, it's Brittney!" I exclaimed, waving to her. She saw me and ran over.

"Alex, how are you?!" she asked, giving me a hug.

"Good," I replied. "I thought you moved to Canada!"

"Yeah, I did, but I moved back!" she exclaimed happily. Just then she caught sight of Link, Midna and Jake watching her.

"Hey Jake!" Brittney said, waving to him.

"Yo, what's up?!" Jake said, giving her a high five.

"Oh, nothin' much," she replied, shrugging. She then turned her attention to Link and Midna. "I don't think I've seen you two before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, Britney, these are my cousins from Romania," I explained. "This is Mindy and he's Luke."

"Oh, well nice to meet you!" Brittney said, smiling. "I'm Brittney, by the way."

"Ah, okay. So, I'm assuming you've known Alex for a while?" Midna questioned.

"Yeah, I used to live here but I moved to Canada about two years ago," Brittney explained. "We just moved back. Hopefully now we're gonna stay . . ."

"Alright, people, settle," one of the gym teachers called, and Brittney sat down next to me as the gym quieted down.

"Okay, now we know it's only the first day of school and all, but we thought that all ya'll kids should get back in the groove of gym early," another teacher said. "So, after we take attendance, we're all gonna play volleyball!"

There was a collective groan from everyone in the bleachers. After the attendance was taken, the teachers set up the nets and told us to get into groups of six.

"I can't believe this," I muttered as I took my place beside Brittney in the front left corner.

"I told you they like to torture us," Jake said as someone from the other team went to get a ball. Our team consisted of me, Midna, Link, Jake, Brittney, and another girl who I hadn't learned the name of yet.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" said one of the girls on the other team. She served the ball and it went right towards Midna, who was standing in the front right corner.

"AIEE!" she screeched, ducking as the ball came towards her.

"Mindy, what the heck are you doing?!" Jake yelled as someone ran off to get the ball.

"I don't know how to play this stupid game!" she snapped back, standing up.

"You just hit the ball over the net and try to make it hit the ground! It's really not that hard."

"Yeah, well, maybe not for _you-_"

"Mindy, watch out!" I yelled as the other team served and the ball once again went flying towards her head. She screamed and ducked again, letting the ball hit our court. Jake sighed exasperatedly and ran off to get the ball.

That was pretty much how the rest of the game went, until Jake couldn't take it anymore.

"MINDY, YOU GOTTA HIT THE FREAKIN' BALL!" he screamed as she ducked again.

"I told you I don't play this game!" Midna yelled back, turning to glare at him.

"You gotta at least try once in a while!"

"I already said I don't play this game, so I see no reason to try!"

"The other team's creamin' us!"

"Well, that's not _my_ problem!"

"Yes it is! Why can't you play, huh? Give me one good reason!"

"I don't know how!"

"Not a good excuse- you can learn!"

"Well, I-"

"What, you don't have an excuse? Well then you can play!"

"But I-"

"Oh, you got somthin' to say? Well, say it! Come on, everyone's waiting! Say it!"

"PRINCESSES DON'T PLAY VOLLEYBALL!" Midna screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and there was complete silence, except for the sound of a few forgotten balls hitting the courts. Midna's eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said.

"Did you just say '_princesses_ don't play volleyball?" Brittney asked, looking at Midna with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, um, sl-slip of the tongue," Midna said, quickly thinking of something else to say. "What I meant to say was . . . uh . . . _I_ don't play volleyball."

"How do you get _I_ out of _princess_?!"

"It was a slip of the tongue, alright?! I just blurted it out accidentally!"

"Well, which one was it?!"

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore!" Midna yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. She stomped over to the bleachers and sat down, resting her chin on her hand.

"Um, I'm gonna go talk to her," Link said. He started to walk off the court but Jake grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Whoa whoa whoa- no. You stay. If you leave, we'll only have four people on the team!" Jake told him.

"Yeah, and?" Link questioned, trying to get Jake to let go of his arm.

"Then we're gonna lose! Look, just because Mid- er, Mindy can't play, doesn't mean you have to sit out too!"

"Shut up, Jake!" Midna yelled from the bleachers, glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm just tellin' it like it is!" Jake called back.

"Jake, stop pissing her off," I said, and Jake turned to glare at me.

"She can't play! What am I supposed to do about it?!"

"You're _supposed_ to leave her alone! Geez, you're so freakin' competitive!"

"Competition is a good thing!"

"Alright Jake, you wanna see me play?" Midna asked, standing up and coming over to us. She grabbed the ball out of his hands. "Then let's play."

"Okay, now you're talkin'!" Jake exclaimed, as Link and Midna took their places. Midna served, and the ball went over the net and hit the ground right in the middle of the other court. We all stared at her in disbelief.

"That . . . that was pretty good!" Jake commented.

"Don't underestimate me," Midna said, giving him her trademark grin. She caught the ball as it was thrown to her and served it, once again earning us another point when someone from the other team hit it and it went out. Thanks to Midna's sudden playing skills in volleyball, by the end of class our team had won twenty-five to ten.

"How did you _do_ that?!" Jake asked as we walked out of the gym and over to our next class.

"Special technique," Midna replied, looking down at her hand. We looked, and saw that there was a slight haze of purple mist surrounding her palm.

"You used magic?!" I hissed.

"Hey, we won the game, didn't we?" she asked, shrugging. She shook her hand and the mist disappeared.

"What if someone saw you?" I questioned, frustrated that it seemed like she didn't care.

"No one did, so I'm okay!" she replied. "Don't worry!"

"Well, whatever you did, it was _awesome_!" Link said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Eee hee! Thanks, dog boy. You're not so bad yourself," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh god, the flirting . . . is becoming unbearable . . . I don't think I can take it," Jake said, grabbing his chest and making choking noises.

"Shut up, Jake," Midna snapped, giving him a look. "You're such a mood-killer!"

"Shutting it," Jake replied, hanging his head. I rolled my eyes as we entered our next class, hoping we wouldn't have to do anything _else_ on the first day of school . . .

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? My gym teachers really are evil, although they didn't make us play on the first day of school. . .**

**Disclaimer: What?! I now own all the rights to Zelda?! Yay i'm so happy- wait, wait, sorry, my mistake. I still own nuthin'.**


	6. Happy Birthday, Midna!

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote a part of this chapter and my friends told me to put it up, but I want to know what you guys think of it. Oh, and btw, Midna is in her human from through the whole chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I own a copy of Phantom Houurglass and Twilight Princess, does that count? No? Yeah, I didn't think so . . .**

**Happy Birthday, Midna!**

As it turns out, my hopes were answered- nothing else major happened for the rest of the day, just Link and Midna's usual bickering nearly driving everyone crazy. Nothing happened on the next day, either. Or the day after that. However, things did start getting interesting on the fourth day of school.

"Guys, guys, guess what?!" Chelsea exclaimed, running over to us like she did every morning. "My birthday's in five days!"

"Yeah, mine is too. Calm down," Veronica said, putting a hand on her twin's shoulder to stop her from jumping.

"Wait- your birthdays are on the same day?!" Link asked. "_And_ you're related?! That's weird . . ."

"How is that weird?" Veronica asked.

"We're twins!" Chelsea added. Link still looked confused.

"Oh, _please_ tell me you know what twins are . . .," Midna groaned, and Link shook his head. "Geez, you've lived a sheltered life . . ."

"Nu-uh!" Link exclaimed. "I've slept outside lots of times!"

"What?"

"You said I've lived a sheltered life, but I've slept outside on the ranch plenty of times, outside of any shelter!"

"Okay, first of all, that's not what I meant," Midna said, rolling her eyes. "And second, why the heck would you sleep on the ranch?!"

"Because it's fun!" Link said, and Midna sighed and shook her head. "Although, one time the goats tried to eat my shirt . . . that wasn't really fun . . ."

"You live on a ranch?" Veronica asked, raising one eyebrow, and Link's eyes widened as he turned to her.

"Um . . . well, I used to . . . I mean, when I was in Romania, uh . . . well," Link stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

"What he means is that he lived on a ranch when he was little, but when he got older he moved. It's very simple," Midna gave the Chosen Hero a look. "Right, Link?"

"Uh-huh. Very simple," he nodded.

"Okay . . . anyways," Veronica continued, already used to Link's weirdness. "Twins are two sisters, two brothers, or a brother and a sister born at the same time."

"Oh, I get it!" Link said.

"Really?" Midna asked.

"No," Link replied.

"Well, we're not gonna explain it anymore, dude," Jake said.

"Fine," Link said, turning to Midna. "Hey, Midy, when's _your_ birthday?"

"_Midy_?" Brittney questioned, walking up to our group since she'd just arrived.

"It's, uh, a nickname," Midna said, glaring at Link. "Which I told him not to use. Ever."

"Aw, I think it's cute!" Chelsea said, and Link smiled at her.

"Thanks, I thought of it myself!" he said proudly.

"Yeah, like getting Midy out of my name would take a genius," Midna said, rolling her eyes again.

"You know, you never answered my question," Link said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh, sorry. Um, what day is it?" Midna asked.

"It's September first, right?" I asked, and everyone else nodded.

"Well, then my birthday's in two days," Midna said, and Link's mouth opened in shock.

"Wha- _two days_?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, that's what I said . . ."

"But, I don't even know what you want! How am I supposed to know what to get you?!"

"Yeah, you could've told us sooner!" Jake added.

"Well, sorry for having other things on my mind besides my birthday!" Midna said.

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"A way home," Midna muttered, and then she said louder: "Uh, I mean, I don't know."

"What about an iPod or something?" Brittney asked. "That's always a good thing to ask for."

"Link would probably break it," Midna said.

"Hey!" Link yelled, and Midna smiled.

"Eee hee! Calm down," she giggled. "Don't get so worked up all the time! Anyways, I don't really know what I want."

"What kind of cake are you gonna have?" Jake asked. "And if it's a kind I like, can I have some?!"

"Jake, you like _any_ kind of cake," I remarked.

"Well then, I'll get to have some!"

"I don't like cake, you know that," Midna said, and Link gasped.

"How can you not like cake?!" he asked. "It's so good!"

"I already told you, you stupid dog!"

"Will you stop callin' me that?!"

"Well it's true."

"Nu-uh! I-"

Just then the bell rang, silencing their argument. They glared at eachother as they walked off to class. I sighed and followed them, Jake right behind me.

***

After school, Link had Jake call his brother so he could go out and get something, "super secret," according to him. When he got back to the house a few hours later, he refused to tell anyone what he got, even Jake. Surprisingly, he actually managed to keep it a secret until Midna's birthday. Jake had come over to celebrate, brining a cake which I assumed was really for him and Link since Midna had made a disgusted face when he placed it on the table.

A little while later, Midna and I were upstairs looking at her new notebook me and Jake had gotten her, since we hadn't thought of anything else the Twilight Princess would want that she didn't already have. Of course, we knew she wanted a way to get home, but that was still a little out of our league. Anyway, Jake and Link were downstairs in the living room, and Link still hadn't given Midna the present he'd gotten her.

"Hey Link, are you gonna tell me what you got Midna for her birthday now?" Jake asked as they were walking over to the couch.

"Oh, yeah, I got her this," Link replied, pulling a little black box out of his pocket.

"Dude, is that what I think it is?!" Jake said as he saw the box.

"If you think it's a ring, then it's what you think it is," Link said, putting the box back into his pocket.

"Wow, you're really gonna give that to her?"

"Um, yeah, that's why I bought it." Link looked at Jake quizzically. "Is it really a big deal?"

"Heck yeah it's a big deal!"

"Okay . . . well, can you go get Midna then?"

"Hey Alex, can you go get Midna?" Jake asked as I came downstairs to ask Link if he wanted to give Midna her present soon. "Link has to give her something."

"Sure, I'll be right back," I relied. I went upstairs to get Midna and a few minutes later Jake and I were gathered around her and Link in the living room.

"Midna, I have something to give you," Link said, reaching into his pocket.

"Dude, get on your knee!" Jake hissed at Link.

"What?" Link questioned, turning around to look at Jake.

"Get on your knee!" Jake said, kicking Link in the back of the leg.

"Ow! Okay, I'm on my knee, geez!" Link said as his leg buckled and he had to catch himself from falling flat on his face. "Anyways, here Midna. Happy Birthday!"

Link opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. It was gold with a ruby heart in the middle and two diamond hearts on either side of the ruby.

"Oh my goddesses!" Midna exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth as Jake and I gasped.

"Geez, Link, I didn't know you liked her _that_ much," Jake said as he stared at the ring.

"What? I had a few extra rupees lying around, so I thought I'd get her a ring. It wasn't that expensive, really," Link said, shrugging.

"Link, that ring would cost hundreds, maybe thousands of dollars!" I exclaimed as Link just shrugged Jake's comment off.

"I just gave them five rupees and their eyes got all big and they practically shoved the ring into my hands. Why are you all freaking out?!"

"Oh my goddesses Link, do you really mean it?" Midna asked, glancing up from the ring to look into Link's eyes.

"Mean _what_?! It's just a ring!" Link said, getting aggravated since he didn't see what the big deal was.

"Dude, do you even know what you just did?!" Jake asked.

"No, I really don't! I was just trying to give Midna her birthday present!"

"Link, you just _proposed_ to her!" I explained.

"I WHAT?!" Link yelled. He turned to Midna and looked at her like a deer in headlights.

"That's how people propose in this realm. You didn't know that?" Midna asked, her face falling.

"Of course I didn't know that! I didn't think it was important to know the ways of marriage in this realm!" Link put his head in his hands and groaned. "Oh goddesses, I'm such an _idiot_!"

"So . . . you _weren't_ going to propose to me?" Midna asked, looking crestfallen.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but . . . I guess if I'm going to propose to you, I'd better do it right. Come on!" Link jumped up and grabbed one of Midna's hands.

"Hey, where are we going?!" Midna exclaimed as she was being dragged towards the back door.

"Outside, where it's more private!" Link replied as he opened the door and pulled Midna outside.

Jake and I ran to the window and we got there just as Link kneeled down on the ground again. We saw Link say something as he took Midna's hand again. His face fell as Midna just stared at him, no sign of emotion on her face.

"Aw man . . . well, I'd better go comfort him," Jake said, standing up and heading for the door. All of a sudden, Midna's face broke into an enormous smile and she tackled Link to the ground with a huge hug.

"Wait, Jake, stop!" I yelled, but it was too late. I turned to the door just as it closed behind him.

Jake walked over to Link with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Hey dude, sorry it didn't work out . . .," Jake said, stopping at Link and Midna's feet.

"Jake, what the heck are you talking about?!" Midna asked, lifting her head up from kissing Link's cheek to glare at Jake.

"Well, I saw Link crying and-" Jake stopped mid-sentence when he looked up and saw Midna and Link lying on the ground with their arms around eachother. "Oh. Crap. You said 'yes,' didn't you?"

"That's strike three for 'Jake the Mood-Killer.' You know what that means?" Midna asked, smiling evilly. Jake gulped.

"Um, what?" he asked, getting ready to run.

"YOU'RE OUT!" Midna yelled, lifting her hand up and shooting an energy blast at his head that wouldn't have possibly hit him unless he jumped in front of it.

"OH MY GOD!" Jake screamed in the highest pitch he could muster. He turned and ran into the house, slamming the door behind him. He slid to the floor, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"You're such an idiot," I said, and he looked up to glare at me.

"Am not! How was I supposed to know she said yes?!" he asked, standing up.

"Um, because that obviously looks like Midna accepted Link's proposal," I said, gesturing to the window where Link and Midna were now sitting up. Midna kissed Link's cheek again as he put the ring on her finger.

"Well, they weren't like that two minutes ago," Jake grumbled. "So . . . how long do you think it's gonna last?"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Well, you know how Midna is . . . don't you think Link's gonna get sick of her teasing after a while?"

"He's been putting up with it for a year. What makes you think it'll be any different now?"

"Well, now they're gonna have to live together! The poor guy's never gonna get a moment's peace!"

"Ugh, just go eat your cake!" I said, waving him away.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do!" he replied, getting the cutter out of a drawer. Just then the door opened and Midna came in, pulling Link by the hand behind her.

"Alex, look!" she exclaimed, putting her hand out for me to see the ring on her finger. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

"That is some ring, I have to admit," I said, and Midna smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Ooh, I'm getting married! Yay!" she said, and she actually started to jump up and down.

"Well, good luck, dude," Jake said as he put an arm around Link's shoulder.

"What's that supposed to- YOU OPENED THE CAKE?!" Link gasped. He wrenched his hand away from Midna's and ran over to the cake.

"Ahem, Link?" Midna said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes, Midna?" Link questioned, turning to her. "Do you want some cake too?"

"No, I don't want some cake! Come here!"

"Oh, sorry for running like that," Link apologized, walking over to her. "It's just, you know, there's cake, and you know how much I like cake and then I saw Jake eating some so I had to have-" He was cut off as Midna put her fingers to his lips.

"Never mind, go have your cake," she sighed.

"Yay, thanks, Midna!" Link exclaimed. "I love you!" He gave her a quick peck on the lips before once again running over to the cake. Midna giggled and held her hand out to look at the ring some more. After the cake, Link stayed by her side for the rest of the day, making it the happiest birthday Midna could remember.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so there you go. Sorry if the ending's kind of bad, I didn't really know hot to end it. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


	7. Fine Dining With Link

**A/N: Yay, another update! Finally! School's almost out, so hopefully I'll get more done over the summer. Anyways, so lots of people have been asking me what happened to Zant. For those of you that this applies to, you'll find out at the end of this chapter! Oh, and it switches to third person after the second break of the chapter (aka the secnod one of these: *******). The third person continues on to the end.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I wish that I owned Linky and Midy, but it turns out I don't. I know, I know, I was just as surprised as you!**

**Fine Dining With Link**

"You're _engaged_?!" Veronica exclaimed as she stared at the ring on Midna's finger. It was the following Monday at school and Midna was happily telling everyone she could about Link's proposal.

"Yup, Luke asked me last Saturday," Midna replied, smiling happily.

"Wow, Luke, I didn't think you had it in you," Erin remarked, and Link glared at her.

"So how long have you guys been going out?" Brittney asked. "I mean, it must have been for a while, right?"

"'Going out?'" Link questioned, looking confused.

"Yeah, you know, like dating?" Veronica added. Link still looked confused.

"Dating . . .?"

"How long have you two been together?!" Serena explained, and the confusion on Link's face was replaced by a smile.

"Oh, I know what you mean!" he said. "Um, we've been together since . . . uh, when was it again?"

"Spring, you cucco," Midna said, rolling her eyes. "We've been going out since spring."

"Oh, right! Spring!" Link said, nodding.

"That's not a very long time," Brittney remarked.

"Aw, and you're already getting married?" Chelsea asked. "That's so sweet!"

"They've known eachother for a while before they started going out," I said. "It's not like they just _met_ eachother last spring."

"Oh, okay, that makes more sense," Brittney said, and everyone else nodded. Just then, the bell rang and we all split up and headed off to our classes.

***

"So, where was the first place you two went out to?" Brittney asked. It was lunch time, and everyone's attention was focused on Link and Midna. She seemed to be enjoying it while Link . . . not so much.

"Um, I dunno . . .," Link said, looking at his and Midna's hands intertwined under the table.

"You don't know?!" Jake asked. "Come on, dude, you must've taken her _somewhere_!"

"We didn't really go anywhere, now that I think about it," Midna remarked, and everyone just stared at her.

"So, you've never gone out once, and you're getting married?!" Serena asked, and Midna shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that pretty much sums it up," she replied.

"Dude, what the heck?!" Jake asked, looking at Link like he was crazy. "You gotta at least take her out to dinner somewhere!"

"Well, if you remember, we were kind of busy at that time," Link said, referring to how they were off saving Hyrule and hoping Jake understood what he was talking about. Apparently, he did, because he got a spark of recognition in his eyes and nodded.

"Well, you have time now don't you?" I asked, and Link and Midna turned to me. "I mean, you don't have anything to do at this exact moment, do you?"

"But, Alex-" Midna started to say, but I cut her off.

"You guys need to go have some fun once in a while," I said, and everyone at the table agreed.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like you two get out too often," Veronica remarked. "Maybe some dinner will do you some good."

"Um, okay then . . .," Link said. He turned to Midna. "Mid- er, Mindy, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Aw, I'd love to!" Midna exclaimed, smiling at him.

"Oh, phew, she said yes," Link said, sounding relived. Midna sighed and rolled her eyes. The rest of lunch was spent discussing where Link and Midna should go out to eat. It was eventually decided on, by Midna of course, that they would go to possibly the fanciest restaurant in the area: _La Mer _(aka _The Sea_ in English). It was fancy, had some of the best food around, and not just anyone could get in; the perfect place for a Princess like Midna.

***

Several hours later, Link and Midna were ready to go. Link had borrowed a nice outfit from Jake, and Serena had let Midna borrow one of her dresses to wear. Veronica had offered to take them to the restaurant, since she was the only one of their group of friends that could drive.

"Now Link, I don't want you to mess this up," Midna said as they walked out of the house and over to where Veronica was waiting in her car.

"Mess what up?" Link asked. "We're just going out to dinner."

"Yeah, but this is a nice place," Midna replied. "Just . . . try to be on your best behavior, please?"

"Alright, fine. I'll be good," Link huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Eee hee! Thanks Link!" Midna said, giggling at his expression and kissing his cheek. They got in the car and Veronica drove them off to the restaurant.

When they got there, Veronica left with the promise that she would come pick them up when they were done. Alex let them borrow her cell phone so they could contact her if they needed to. Well, actually, she'd let _Midna_ borrow her cell phone. She still wasn't quite ready to give Link anything to valuable yet, after what happened to her iPod . . .

Anyway, Link and Midna were immediately ushered into the restaurant. It was fairly large, with beautiful paintings all over the walls and ceiling, and lots of little candles stationed on all the tables.

"Can I take your coat, monsieur?" one of the ushers asked as Link stared in wonder at the ceiling.

"What? No you can't take my coat!" Link replied as the usher tried to take it off his shoulders. "Jake lent it to me, and I don't think he'd be very happy if I got it taken away!"

"Link, give it to him," Midna sighed. "He just wants to hang it in the closet."

"Oh, okay," Link said, giving the usher his coat. "But you'd better give it back!"

"Oui, monsieur," the usher said, bowing slightly, and Link narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why does he keep calling me that?!" Link asked, turning to Midna. "What the heck is a mis-yur?! Is he insulting me?!"

"Link, calm down, he's just addressing you as Sir in French!" Midna explained.

"Oh, okay! As long as he's not insulting me," Link said, nodding, and Midna sighed again and shook her head.

"Why did I agree to do this?" she muttered to herself, but Link overheard her.

"'Cause you love me!" he replied, smiling at her and putting an arm around her shoulders. Midna looked up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just please don't embarrass me tonight," she pleaded, and Link nodded. Just then a waiter came over and took them to a table. It was in the middle of the restaurant, and Link and Midna quickly took their seats.

"What the heck is this thing?" Link asked, holding up the napkin that had been in front of him as the waiter went off to get them some water.

"It's a napkin, Link," Midna explained. "Put in on your lap like this." She demonstrated unfolding the napkin and placing it on her lap, and Link copied her.

"Geez, you sure know a lot about being fancy," Link stated, and Midna smiled.

"Of course I do._ I'm_ a princess!" she said dramatically, gesturing to herself, and Link smiled at her. Just then the waiter came back with two glasses of water. He placed them on the table along with two menus for Link and Midna to look at.

"Hey, Midy, I can't read any of this stuff," Link said as he examined the menu.

"That's because it's in French, you cucco," Midna explained. "Maybe if you'd paid attention in Alex's French class last year when they were talking about food, you'd understand what all this stuff was!"

"Oh," Link said. "Well, just tell me what's good and what's not, since you understand it."

"You really want _my_ opinion on what's good and what's not?" Midna asked, raising one eyebrow at him. "Have you forgotten that almost everything I like you hate and vice versa?"

"Vice versa . . .?"

"Oh, never mind! Just get, um . . . ooh, the steak tartar looks good . . ."

"What's that?"

"What do you think it is? It's steak!"

"Oh, okay! I'll get that then!"

"Are you sure?" Link nodded vigorously and Midna shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself . . ."

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, coming up to their table again.

"Yes, I think so," Midna replied. "I'll have the steak tartar."

"D'accord," said the waiter, nodding and taking her menu. "Et pour monsieur?"

"Uh . . . Midna, what did he say?" Link whispered, leaning across the table towards Midna.

"He said, 'okay, and for you, sir?'" she explained, and Link nodded.

"Alright, I get it now!" he said. "Um, I'll have what she's havin'!"

"Oui, monsieur," the waiter said, taking his menu and walking away towards the kitchen.

"Link, you seriously need to learn some French," Midna said as Link turned to her.

"But it's so _boring_!" he whined, and Midna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Link."

"Hey, don't get mad, get glad!"

"Why are you quoting stuff from TV commercials?!"

"Um . . . I dunno."

Midna stared at him and then she just shook her head.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you're the Chosen Hero," she muttered, smiling slightly. However, Link didn't see the smile, and he thought she was making fun of him.

"Well, _excuuuse_ me, Princess!" he said, and Midna immediately glared at him.

"Link, how many times have I told you not to say that?!" she snapped.

"I don't know!" Link replied. "Maybe you should go find a _new_ Chosen Hero to answer that!"

"Wha- Link, I wasn't making fun of you just now!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Not that time!"

"Hmph, sounded a lot like a little joke to me . . ."

"Did you not see me smile?!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Well, then you must be blind!"

Link gasped just as the waiter came back to their table, with two silver dishes in his hands. He placed one of them in front of Link and the other one in front of Midna.

"Bon appetite," he said, bowing slightly as he backed away from the table.

"Uh, yeah, you too . . .," Link said as the waiter walked away. "Hey, Midna, what did he say?"

"How should I know? Maybe I'll just end up making fun of you instead!" Midna snapped back, and Link sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry I raised my voice at you," he apologized. "Do you forgive me?"

"You're lucky you're easy _to_ forgive," Midna replied, a corner of her mouth turning up in a smile, and Link smiled back. "Okay, now he pretty much said 'enjoy.'"

"Oh, okay!" Link said. He looked down at his plate and his smile was immediately replaced by a look of disgust.

"Um, Midna? What's on my plate?" he asked, staring at it as if it would come alive.

"Steak tartar, what did you think it was?" Midna replied, taking a bite of her own meal.

"But . . . it looks raw," Link said, gingerly poking the meat on his plate with his fork.

"Yeah, that's what steak tartar is," Midna said. She laughed at Link's face. "I told you you should've learned French!" She smiled at Link as he glared at her.

They finished their meal a little while later. Well, more accurately, Midna finished her meal while Link just poked at the meat on his plate.

"Thanks for taking me out, Hero," Midna said, kissing Link's cheek as they waited outside the front of the restaurant for Veronica to pick them up.

"No problem, Midy," Link said, smiling at her. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yes, we should," Midna agreed, taking Link's hand in hers and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Maybe when we get back to Hyrule, perhaps?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Link agreed, kissing the top of Midna's head. He squeezed her hand as Veronica pulled up to the restaurant, and they happily got in and started off to Alex's house, Midna leaning on Link's shoulder the whole way there.

***

_Meanwhile . . ._

Mr. Klosky, a geometry teacher at a local high school, was just finishing up his work for the day.

"Okay, let's see . . . the last paper of the day," he said to himself as he picked up the last test that he had to grade. "Hmm . . . Luke Hydon . . ."

His brow creased as he examined the paper.

"Wow . . . this guy needs to come in for some serious math help," he muttered as he crossed out almost every problem on the paper. "It's like he should be in first grade . . ."

Mr. Klosky's head snapped up as he heard the doorknob turn. He turned around in his chair as a man entered the room. He had on a long coat and his skin looked very pale.

"Uh, can I help you?" Mr. Klosky asked as the man walked around to the front of his desk. He noticed that the man had a very long face, and his eyes were unnaturally big. They were also a sort of orange-ish color.

_Kind of like that Princian girl's eyes_, Mr. Klosky thought. _Maybe they're related?_

"I heard that you have two students in your class going by the names of Mindy Princian and Luke Hydon," the man said, leaning on the desk.

"Yes, I do," Mr. Klosky replied. "Are you their relative or something?"

"No, I was just wondering where they were," the man replied.

"And just why exactly is that?" Mr. Klosky asked. He felt sort of uneasy around the man, as if he wasn't who he appeared to be.

"Oh, no reason, I was just- HOLY GODDESSES, LOOK!" the man yelled suddenly, pointing out the window. "IT'S A CUCCO INVASION!"

As soon as Mr. Klosky turned his head, the man raised up his hand and shot a blast at the teacher. It hit him dead on in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Well, that takes care of that!" The King of Shadows said as he waved his hands in front of him. His disguise immediately disappeared, and he looked at his hand.

"Geez, I hate posing as a human," he muttered to himself as he walked over to the math teacher. He coated him with Twilit magic and soon there was a Twilit Messenger lying in the teacher's place.

"At least now I have _one_ servant on this stupid realm," Zant said as he warped the newly-formed Twilit Messenger out of the classroom. "Hopefully I'll be able to gain some more soon. And hopefully that stupid Princess found out how to get back!"

He walked over to the teacher's desk and sat down in the chair.

"Luke Hydon, huh?" Zant said as he picked up the paper the teacher had been grading. "Very original name. Oh well, at least it's easier to keep an eye on him now . . ."

He put the paper down on the desk and smiled.

"And that little imp said I couldn't pose as a human!" he exclaimed. "Well, won't she be surprised when she has a new teacher tomorrow! Heh, she won't stand a chance! Heh heh!" His speech was cut short as he broke out into a fit of maniacal laughter . . .

* * *

**A/N: Yup, so there you go! Zant is now the new Geometry teacher! If only he knew what Geometry was . . .**


	8. A New Teacher

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for! I thought I'd put a little more drama into this sequel . . .**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zelda so bad, but unfortunately I still don't.**

**A New Teacher**

The next day at school started off with everyone asking how Midna and Link's date went. They were constantly being bombarded with questions until the first bell of the morning sent everyone off to their classes. However, when lunch time came around our group had moved onto a totally different subject.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the new Geometry teacher?" Brittney asked as everyone sat down. Well, everyone but Jake, that is. I'd seen him in the morning, but he wasn't in the cafeteria yet, which was strange since he was usually the first one there.

"Oh yeah, I had him two periods ago," Erin said. "He looked kind of creepy . . . and he was staring at me a lot."

"My sister said he was creepy too!" Chelsea added, and Veronica nodded.

"Yeah, he was really, really pale, like he'd never been out in the sun or something," she said. "And he had these weird eyes . . ."

She shuddered as Midna turned to her.

"What _kind_ of eyes?" Midna asked.

"Um, I don't really know how to describe them . . .," Veronica said, looking down as she thought about it. "I guess they were kind of like yours, just way creepier."

"Really?" Midna asked, and I could see her thinking about something.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, but you have contacts, right?" Brittney asked, and Midna looked at her, confused.

"Contacts?"

"Yeah, well, I mean, no offense, but you don't really seem to have a normal eye color," Brittney remarked, looking at Midna's orange-ish colored eyes.

"Yeah, she has contacts," I said before Midna could ask her what they were. I gave her a look that said "play along" and luckily she understood.

Just as Brittney was about to say something else, Jake came running into the cafeteria. He stopped at the end of the table and he looked like he'd been running; he was literally panting.

"Guys . . . guys . . . you're not gonna believe this," he panted as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Jake where have you been?!" Link asked.

"Math . . . Geometry . . .," Jake replied, still slightly out breath. "The teacher kept me back . . . oh, you're not gonna believe this!"

"Not gonna believe _what_?!" Midna asked.

"Yeah, spit it out!" I said.

"Uh, I . . . I can't tell you here," Jake said, shooting a glance at Brittney, Veronica and Chelsea.

"_Why?!_" Link whined.

"I can't tell you here," Jake repeated, giving Link a look.

"I heard you the first time!" Link said. "Why can't you tell us?!"

"I just . . . I'll tell you between seventh and eighth period," Jake replied.

"Jake, you're on the other side of the building," I pointed out. "We don't have enough time to try and find you."

"But I can't tell you now!" Jake insisted.

"Well, then it must not be that important," Midna said, turning her attention back to Brittney.

"Oh no, it's _very_ important," Jake assured us.

"Then why don't you tell us?!" I asked.

"Because I can't!"

"Just tell us, Jake!" Link said, and Jake sighed.

"You guys just don't get it!" he said, sounding frustrated. "I told you that I can't tell you what I obviously need to tell you right here. That _should've_ given you a clue as to what I was talking about! But apparently, you guys aren't smart enough to realize I'm trying to tell you that the new Geometry teacher is-"

_BRIIIIIING!_

"Well, that's the bell," I said, standing up along with everyone else at the table.

"Now, if you're done insulting us and acting like you've gone insane, please excuse us," Midna said, walking past him. "We need to get to class."

"But-"

Whatever Jake was trying to tell us would have to wait since he was swept up by the lunchroom crowd and pushed in the other direction.

"I wonder what he wanted to tell us," Link said, frowning as he thought about it.

"He probably wanted to say the teacher was weird or something," Midna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, probably," I agreed, laughing. We made our way off to History, not knowing that what Jake had been trying to tell us was very important indeed . . .

***

_Forty-five minutes later . . ._

As we stepped into Geometry class, Midna let out a horrified gasp.

"I don't believe this," she muttered in astonishment, staring at the teacher sitting at his desk. He glanced over at us and his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Oh my god," I groaned as I realized why he'd seemed so familiar.

"Midy, is that . . .," Link trailed off as Zant's gaze shifted to him.

"Yeah," Midna replied, looking confused. "But how can he-"

"Okay everyone, sit down," Zant said as the bell rang. He stood up as we walked to our desks, never once taking his eyes off of Midna.

"Welcome to Geometry!" Zant said after we'd sat down. "My name is Mr. Zane and I'll be your new teacher from now on. Now- yes, Miss . . . Princian, is it?" Zant said as Midna's hand shot into the air.

"What happened to Mr. Klosky?" she asked, eyeing Zant suspiciously.

"He . . . fell ill and had to stay home," Zant replied, looking around nervously.

"He looked fine yesterday," Midna said, crossing her arms in front of her and leaning back in her seat as the class stared at Zant.

"Well, people can get sick suddenly. You know that, right?" Zant asked, talking to Midna as if she was stupid. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is he gonna come back?" Link asked, and Zant whipped around to face him.

"Do not speak unless you're called on!" he snapped, and Link winced from the harshness in his voice.

"Mr. Zane?" Midna asked, raising her hand again.

"Yes?" Zant asked, turning back to her.

"Is Mr. Klosky gonna come back?" Midna asked, smiling when Zant glared at her.

"No, he's not," Zant replied simply. "Now, about this class-"

"How did the school find a replacement so fast?" Midna said, cutting Zant off.

"I was already on the substitute list," he said, giving her a look that told her to knock it off. She ignored it.

"But didn't he just call this morning to say that he was sick?"

"No, he called last night. Now, if you'll please-"

"How did he know last night that he was going to be sick today?"

"He just did, alright?!"

"But then how-"

"DETENTION, MISS PRINCIAN!" Zant shouted, and the whole class leaned back in their seats. Zant snarled at her for a moment before realizing that there were other people in the room. I saw Link tense out of the corner of my eye when Zant yelled at Midna.

"See me after class," Zant said, after he'd calmed down.

"Aw, come on, it's your first day here!" Midna whined, and by the smirk on her face I could tell she was trying to push Zant as far as she could. Apparently, Zant had reached his limit.

"Look, you little brat!" he yelled, pointing at her. "_I'm_ in charge now, and there's nothing you can do about it! Oh, you want to run to your parents, tell them your teacher's being mean to you? Well, TOO BAD! Your parents are dead, and there's nothing that you can do to change that fact, so IN YOUR FACE, LOSER! HA HA!"

The class just stared openmouthed at Zant as he laughed at Midna. She was literally trembling with rage, her hands clenched into fists on top of the desk, and I could've sworn I heard Link growl behind me. Eventually, Zant realized that he had a class to teach, so he stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Ahem . . . so, anyone know how to do Geometry?" he asked, looking around the class hopefully and completely ignoring Link and Midna.

"You don't even know how to teach the class?!" I exclaimed, and he glared at me.

"Well, duh, I'm a substitute, why would I know how to teach this stupid class?!" Zant snapped at me. "Geez, you're such an idiot . . ."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Midna screeched suddenly, and everyone including Zant jumped. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE _DEAD_! IN FACT, I WISH YOU _WERE_ DEAD! I HATE YOU, YOU LOWLY PIECE OF FILTH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN MADE IT THIS FAR! I WISH YOUR GOD HAD FRIGGIN' KILLED YOU SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT AROUND FOR THE TIME WHEN I COULD BEAT YOUR WORTHLESS ASS!"

We all stared at her as she fumed, and I cleared my throat as her hair started to turn into a fist. She shook her head and Link stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh yeah? Well, um . . . YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD!" Zant screamed as Link kneeled down to put his arms around Midna's shoulders. She looked like she was fighting back tears. Link looked from Midna to Zant, and I had never seen so much hatred on his face before.

"How could you?" he asked quietly. Then he shouted: "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT TORTURE THIS POOR GIRL FOR THE PAST YEAR, AND YOU STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO MAKE HER CRY?!" Zant looked taken aback and his eyes flickered from Link's face to Midna's which now had lines of tear streaks across her cheeks.

"And what's more," Link continued, standing up but still keeping one hand on Midna's shoulder. "You can't even wait to find us- you insist on endangering the lives of everyone in this class just because you can't figure out your own way to get home! You're such a . . . a . . . I don't even have the words to describe what you are!"

And with that Link gently pulled Midna out of her chair and they walked out of the class, slamming the door behind them. After a moment, I jumped up and ran after them. I could feel Zant's eyes on my back as I shut the door again as I went out.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" I said, vaguely aware that Jake was standing out in the hallway as well. "You can't just leave him in there with all those kids!"

"Oh, they'll be fine!" Midna snapped as she wiped her tears away.

"But, they know something's going on now and . . . Jake what are you doing out here?!"

"Oh, I said I had to go to the bathroom to get out of class so I could make sure you guys were okay," Jake replied. "Although by the look of things the reunion didn't go as well as I'd hoped it would . . ."

"Was that what you were trying to tell us at lunch?" Link asked, tightening his grip on Midna's hands as she leaned back against him.

"Yeah."

"Sorry we didn't listen," Midna said, and Jake shook his head.

"Naw, it's okay, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up, but I realized I couldn't tell you in front of everyone else," he said.

"By the way, are you guys okay?" I asked, looking at Link and Midna warily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Midna replied, looking at the floor. "When he said that about my parents, I just snapped . . . but I'm okay now."

"Alright, if you're sure . . .," I said, not really believing she was completely fine. "What about you, Link? I've never seen you act like that before."

"That's because you've never seen him that mad before," Midna said, and Link grimaced. "Zant does tend to bring out the worst in him."

"I didn't use to scream like that!" Link said defensively. "I've just . . . tended to get mad easier since I was turned into a wolf."

"Trust me, I've hardly ever seen him like that myself," Midna said, and she and Link smiled at eachother. We stayed out in the hallway for a few more minutes and then the bell signaling the end of the school day rang.

"Class is over already?!" I asked as people started filing out of the classrooms.

"Aw, crap! I gotta go," Jake said, running back towards his eighth period class.

"Hey, what happened after we left?" I asked, stopping one of the kids in our Geometry class as she came out of the classroom.

"We just went over the homework," she replied, glancing behind me at Link and Midna. "You know, Mindy, you really shouldn't lose your temper like that just because you failed that test. People will start to think you're crazy or something."

She walked away after giving Midna a look that suggested she thought she was crazy herself, and I turned to Link and Midna, confused.

"What was that about a test?" I asked them.

"Ugh, Zant must've altered their memories so they don't remember what we were yelling about," Midna sighed. "Although, I guess that's a good thing . . ."

"Hey, don't we have to get our stuff?" Link asked, remembering that we'd left our things in the room.

"Yeah, let's go," Midna said, letting go of one of Link's hands and leading him back into the classroom with me trailing along behind.

"That was very foolish of you, yelling at me like that," Zant said as we entered the room. By now, all of the other kids had left already. "I had to alter those stupid brats' memories so they wouldn't remember what you were yelling about!"

"Maybe you should alter your _own_ memory," Midna snapped, grabbing her book bag off of the back of her chair and slinging it over her shoulder. "You should've put it back to before you turned into a crazy idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Zant yelled, pounding his fist down on his desk.

"I'll call you whatever I want," Midna said as she walked out the door.

"Hey, I told you to stay after!" Zant called after her.

"No way!" Midna said, sticking her head back in the classroom to answer after Link and I had walked out the door. Midna smirked at him.

"See you tomorrow, _Mr. Zane_," she said, waving as she walked out of the doorway.

"You'll regret ever getting in my way, brat!" Zant called after her.

"Whatever!" Midna yelled back, and with a flip of her hair she turned a corner and went out of sight, once again reverting back to her normal attitude. I hurried after her and Link, biting my lip at the sense of foreboding I got as I walked out of the school and into the crisp, fall air.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. I thought I'd put more of a plot into the sequel as opposed to just having everyone trying to get home again. It'll develop more as the story goes on. On a completely different note, I just saw the picture for the new Wii game Nintendo's developing. It's very interesting . . . go check it out if you haven't! Anyways, please review!**


	9. Link the Kid

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, I finished this chapter a while ago but my internet was down so I couldn't post it until now! Sorry for the delay! Oh, and if anyone tried to PM me, it probably didn't get through so try again soon. Anyway, here's the next chapter, written from yet another random idea I had!**

**Disclaimer: I owneth nothing.**

**Link the Kid**

"LUKE HYDON, FOR THE LAST TIME STOP THROWING PAPER SPIT BALLS AT MY HEAD!"

Link grinned as Zant snarled at him. It had been almost two weeks since Zant had started teaching at my school. Well, maybe teaching isn't the right word . . . more like asking us how to do the math problems and spending the rest of class yelling at Link, Midna, and me. The other students were used to this by now; they actually found it quite amusing when Zant would get worked up and threaten to throw a spitball back at Link.

"Why are you wasting time arguing with a student?" Midna smirked and crossed her arms in front of her. "Just get on with the class already!"

"I'm _trying_!" Zant stomped his foot in frustration. "You stupid kids won't let me teach!"

"Why should we? It's not like you know any of this stuff anyway," Link said, and Zant glared at him.

"I'm tired of your sassy comments! See me after class!" I looked over at Link and he met my gaze and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, _teach_." He grinned again at Zant. Link and Midna had stayed back a few times before, and nothing had ever happened except Zant giving them empty threats. I had stayed back too and the same thing happened to me, but he didn't yell at me as much.

"Yes, class is over!" Zant exclaimed as the bell rang, and then he quickly cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Uh, I mean, no homework! See you all tomorrow."

Everyone but Link filed out of the room, and he waved to us as Zant shut the door behind him.

"I hope Zant doesn't try anything . . ." I bit my lip as I started to get a really nervous feeling inside.

"Alex, all of the other day's we've stayed back with him turned out fine, and I don't really think today's any different," Midna assured me. "Besides, Link can look after himself. Well, most of the time . . ."

I laughed and tried to ignore the bad feeling but it stuck with me all the same as Midna and I waited for Link to come out . . .

***

_Meanwhile in the classroom . . ._

"So, what do you want this time, Zant? Is it time to threaten me again?" Link asked as Zant sat back down at the teacher's desk.

"I've done enough threatening," Zant replied simply. He looked up at Link and gave him an evil grin. "I think it's time for some action."

"What do you mean?" Link looked at Zant warily as he stood up. "Stop lookin' at me like that! You know it creeps me out!"

"Aw, is little Link scared?" Zant sneered, leaning closer to Link as he took a step back. "Sometimes you're just like a child. In fact, I think you'd be much more fitting as a child."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Link took a few more steps back as Zant started to walk towards him. He stopped when he backed up into a desk.

"Let me give you some more incentive for finding a way back into our realms!" Before Link knew what was happening, Zant swiped his arm and Link was sent flying across the room and into the wall. He slumped to the ground and groaned.

"There, that should convince you're little girlfriend to find a way back!" Zant laughed evilly as Link opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He looked up at Zant and frowned in confusion. He looked a lot taller than Link remembered . . .

Link looked down and noticed his hand was smaller than he remembered too. In fact, his whole body looked smaller!

"What the freak?!" he exclaimed, jumping up and looking at himself. When he was sure that his shrunken clothes and body were for real, he glared up at Zant, who was still laughing maniacally. "Did you shrink me?! And what the heck happened to my voice?!"

"I merely changed you into a child," Zant explained calmly, smiling at Link's voice which was now much higher than it had been. He also seemed to have trouble saying certain letters, for instance changing "R" into "W."

"Turn me back right now!" Link screamed. Zant cracked up again as Link tried to talk normally.

"You stupid kid!" he yelled. "You think I'll turn you back just 'cause you yelled at me?! No way!" He bent down to stare Link straight in the face. "You don't get back to normal until I get a way home!"

"You'll never get a way home unless I get turned back to the way I was!" Link snapped back.

"Too bad your threats don't work on me." Zant smiled again. "Now, go out and tell your friends the deal. I'll see you later."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COME TO CLASS LOOKING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD?!"

"Oh, right. Well then, I suggest you find a suitable preschool to enroll in! Hahahaha-OW!" Zant cursed as Link kicked him in the shin, hard.

"I'm gonna find a way to get back to normal _without_ your help!" Link gave Zant one last kick before running over to the door and flinging it open . . .

***

Midna and I turned to the door as it was flung open. We expected to see Link, but we were instead surprised to see a little boy, about four or five years old standing there.

"Um, hi?" Midna looked at the boy curiously. He seemed really familiar. "Where did you come from?"

"Midna, it's me!" the boy yelled, running over and hugging her around the legs.

"Uh, what are you-" Midna's mouth opened in shock as she got a good look at the boy's face. "_LINK?!_"

"What the heck happened to you?!" I asked as Midna bent down to examine him.

"Zant turned me into a kid and he said he won't turn me back until we find a way home!" he explained quickly.

"Oh, Link . . ." Midna brushed his hair out of his eyes and it looked she was trying not to cry. "Why the hell does he think shrinking people is gonna solve everyone's problems?!"

"Maybe we should go talk to him?" I suggested, hoping Link and Midna could think of a better plan.

"Well, I don't think he'll listen, but it's worth a shot," Midna replied. She stood up and started to follow me to the door.

"Pick me up!" Midna stopped in her tracks as Link tugged on the back of her shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"Up! Pick me up!" Link jumped up and down slightly and Midna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, dog boy, just because you got turned into a kid doesn't mean you can't walk!" She started to walk again but she stopped when Link wrapped his arms around her waist, the highest part of her he could reach.

"No! Pick me up! I wanna go up!" he whined. Midna looked down at Link's wide eyes and sighed.

"Alright, fine." She grabbed Link under the shoulders and hoisted him up. He held onto her around the neck as she put one arm around his back and one arm under him.

"Yay!" Link exclaimed happily as Midna carried him into the classroom. We looked all around, but Zant was nowhere to be found.

"I don't believe this." Midna glared around the room darkly. All of a sudden, Link, who had been resting his head on Midna's shoulder, sprang up and looked around.

"Whoa, when did I come back in here?!" He turned his head to Midna, confused. "And why are you holding me?!"

"You wanted me to pick you up!" Link looked at Midna like she was crazy and she sighed frustratedly. "You grabbed onto me and wouldn't let me go until I picked you up and carried you, remember?"

"No . . ."

"Well, what _do_ you remember?" Link looked at me and then up at the ceiling as he thought.

"Uh, I just remember Midna saying she didn't think Zant would listen to her, and then it's just blank until a few minutes ago." Midna and I exchanged worried glances, and then Link tapped her on the shoulder. "You could put me down now, by the way."

"Oh, right, sorry." Midna placed Link back on the ground and he straightened out his crinkled shirt.

"Midna, do you think Zant could've done something to Link's mind too?" Link's eyes got really big as I said this and he quickly looked from me to Midna.

"Well, it's a possibility . . ." Midna admitted, and Link let out a little squeak.

"He messed with my head?! What'd he do to me?!"

"Well, it kinda seems like he changed your mind as well as your form to that of a little kid's," Midna explained. "But I'm not really sure. We'll go see him first thing tomorrow morning, don't worry!"

"We have a day off tomorrow, remember?" For the first time I could remember, I found myself actually wishing we _didn't_ have a day off of school.

"Then what am I supposed to do all day?!" Link asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know! We'll figure something out. But right now we just need to get you guys home and call Jake. Maybe he can help us figure something to do about Zant, because I'm pretty sure he's not just gonna change Link back right there on the spot."

"So what, I'm supposed to just stay like this?!"

"You sorta have to." Midna held up a hand as Link was about to protest. "And don't start yelling at me, because there's nothing I can do!"

"Alright, let's get out of here before someone finds us and starts asking questions," I said, and Midna started to follow me out of the room. When we realized Link was still standing there, we turned back around.

"Link, come on!"

"I want ice cream."

Midna and I both stared at Link, but it was Midna who responded.

"What?"

"I want ice cream!"

"We don't have ice cream! We're in _school_!"

"I . . . want . . . ICE CREAM!"

Midna and I jumped as Link started to throw a fit. He threw himself down on the ground and started crying and flailing his arms and legs around. We ran over and tried to comfort him.

"Link, we'll give you some ice cream when we get home, okay?! You need to stop crying!" I tried to pick him up so he wasn't lying on the floor, but he just smacked my hands away and continued his fit.

"ICE CREAM! GIMME ICE CREAM!"

"SHUP UP!" Link stopped screaming as Midna yelled at him. "Do you want everyone in this building to come running in here?! My goddesses!"

Link seemed to calm down as he stared up at Midna. That, or he was just scared that she was going to yell at him again. All of a sudden, he went perfectly still and then jerked up into a sitting position.

"Ugh, my head . . ." He held his head as we stared at him. "What happened? Did I pass out?"

"No, you just had a tantrum about wanting ice cream." Link looked at Midna like she was crazy. She shrugged. "Hey, I'm telling the truth."

"You don't remember that?" I asked, and Link shook his head. "That is not good."

"Well, since none of us knows exactly what's wrong with him, we can't really do anything about it," Midna pointed out grimly. "We just have to watch him and see if he gets any worse."

"And just what am_ I_ supposed to do?!" Link looked at Midna questioningly.

"Try not to get any worse."

Link narrowed his eyes at her.

"Guys, come on, we really have to get out of here." Midna helped Link stand up and we walked out of the classroom, wondering what in the world we were going to do about Link . . .

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think of Link as a kid? Review please!**


	10. Little Outfits and Hideouts

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm back! Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated this since late July . . . I know you've all probably heard almost every not updating excuse in the book, so I'm just gonna skip the excuse and go right to the apology: I'M SO SORRY! I know you all have been waiting for this for a long time, so I now present chapter 10 of _Link and Midna Come Alive: Again!_**

**Disclaimer: Zelda's still not mine, unfortunately.**

**Little Outfits and Hideouts**

_One hour later at Jake's house . . ._

"Oh no, Midna, what did you do?!" Jake looked from Link to Midna and back, shock etched across his face.

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?!" Midna asked.

"Man, I _told_ Link to be careful! He never listens . . ." Midna gave me a confused look and turned back to Jake.

"What are you talking about . . .?"

"Midna, do you think I'm an idiot?! That kid looks _exactly_ like Link!"

"That's because it _is_ Link!" It was Jake's turn to look confused.

"Oh . . . so then, that kid's not-"

"Zant turned Link into a little kid and we decided to come here because we thought you could help us out!" Midna explained.

"Oh . . ." Jake nodded understandingly. "I get it now."

"Jake, you are such an idiot." I rolled my eyes as Jake stuck his tongue out at me.

"Um, hello?! Still a kid down here!" Link yelled, tugging on Midna's shirt.

"Yes, we know, calm down!" she replied, and Link crossed his arms in front of him and pouted.

"Jake, do you think maybe he could stay here?" Jake gave me an incredulous look.

"Why can't he stay at your house?!"

"Because he's been having these tantrums and I don't want him to start screaming in the middle of the night. I think my parents are finally starting to notice something going on."

"But . . . why _here_? Can't he go to Erin's or something?!"

"He seems calmer with you," Midna remarked. "See, he hasn't had a tantrum since he got here."

As if on cue, Link's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

"Now look what you did!" I said exasperatedly. "You jinxed it!"

"Where's my ice cream?" Link looked up at us imploringly. "You said I get ice cream if we go home!"

"Uh, it's coming!" I quickly turned to Jake. "Please tell me you have some ice cream."

"Uh, no." Jake shook his head. "I wasn't really expecting 'Link the kid' to come over."

"Well, isn't this just great! Argh!" Midna tugged on her hair angrily. "Now he's gonna have a fit!" She looked down as Link tugged on her shirt again.

"Mommy, am I gonna get ice cream?"

"Yes, we'll get you some in a min- _did you just call me mommy?!_"

"I knew it!" Jake exclaimed as Link nodded.

"Shut up, Jake! You're not helping!" I snapped as Midna frantically shook her head at Link.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" she said quickly. "I'm not your mommy, I'm your fiancée!" Then she sunk to her knees in front of Link, put her hands over her face, and groaned. "My fiancé's a five year old who thinks I'm his mom! Why does everything bad happen to me?!"

"Uh oh, here comes a depression," Jake muttered as Link tugged on Midna's shirt sleeve.

"Don't be sad, mommy. You'll be-"

"I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY!" Midna screamed, making Link fall over in surprise. "I AM THE PRINCESS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING, WHICH YOU CAN'T DO NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE _FIVE YEARS OLD_!"

"Oh, Midna, see what you did now?!" I said as Link started crying. I went over and tried to comfort Link while Jake bent down and put a reassuring arm around Midna's shoulders as she started to cry too. He was surprised as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"I just . . . wanted . . . to be the princess . . . and rule . . . my realm, but Zant . . . he ruined it!" Midna said between sobs.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Don't worry, everything's gonna work out eventually." Jake patted Midna on the back reassuringly.

"W-why am I crying?" I glanced down at Link to find him looking up at me, confused, his glazed eyes now back to normal.

"You just had one of those memory lapse things and Midna yelled at you because you called her 'mom.'" Link looked at me like I was crazy. "Hey, I'm just telling you what happened!"

Link turned around and saw Midna staring at him, still sniffling.

"Oh, Midna . . ." He walked over and Midna released Jake and put her arms around him instead, squeezing him tightly. "I'm sorry I called you 'mom.' I don't know why I did that . . ."

"It's okay, it's not you," Midna assured him. "The stress is just getting to me, that's all."

At that moment, my cell phone rang, making us all jump. I ran over to my bag and pulled it out, noticing that it was my mom as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. I was just wondering if you were planning on coming home today."

"Uh, what?"

"You should've been home two hours ago! Where in the world are you?!"

I grimaced as I realized I hadn't told anyone I was going to Jake's house.

"Sorry, mom. I'm at Jake's, I needed to, uh, pick up a CD he borrowed."

"Alright, well, come home soon, before it starts to get dark!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

"I gotta go," I sighed as I hung up. "Jake, can Link _please _stay with you? Midna can still stay at my house!"

"Alright, alright, fine!" Jake gave in, pouting. "As long as you two pick him up tomorrow."

"We're going shopping tomorrow! Link needs some other clothes besides that one outfit if he's gonna be stuck like that," I said, and Jake made a face.

"What is it with the shopping?! Geez, is that all you ever wanna do?! And now I have to watch the 'hero' too . . ."

"Jake, shut up!" Midna said, glaring at him. "Just be glad you only have to watch Link for one night!"

"And just what's that supposed to mean?!" Link asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Here we go again . . .," I muttered, and then I said, louder: "Come on, Midna, we have to go."

I took her arm and pulled her up, Jake standing up as well. Link threw his arms around Midna's waist and hugged her. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Calm down, dog boy, I'll see you tomorrow!" she laughed, and Link let go and smiled up at her. I waved at Jake and led Midna to the front door, grabbing our bags along the way.

We just had time to hear, "Hey, where's my ice cream?!" before the door shut behind us and we started walking towards my house.

***

_The next day . . ._

"I am _never_ watching him again!" Jake pointed at Link as the Hero ran over and gave Midna a hug. "He wouldn't stop whining about ice cream the whole time, and at one point, he even started acting like a freakin' _dog_! He ripped my pillow in half!"

"He can't help it!" Midna said defensively. "It's not his fault he has those memory lapses!"

"Alright, alright, whatever!" Jake held up his hands to show he didn't want to start a fight. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, I thought maybe we could just walk around downtown and go into any stores we think might have clothes to fit Link," I said, and everyone nodded their agreement.

We set out towards the little shopping center that included CVS. Surprisingly, Link didn't have a tantrum the whole way there. He and Midna just bickered like normal. We kept walking down the street until we came to a store with a huge window display full of Halloween costumes.

"It's not even October!" I said, quickly glancing at all the costumes.

"Well, I guess they have good deals now," Jake pointed out. I was about to start walking when Link and Midna both gasped loudly.

"I don't believe this . . .," Midna groaned.

"LOOK! LOOK, MIDNA! IT'S MY HERO'S OUTFIT! MY TUNIC!" Sure enough, when I turned back around I saw a little version of Link's tunic standing in the corner of the window.

"Alex, I want that!" Link looked up at me and pointed to the costume.

"Um, I don't think that's- hey, wait!" All of a sudden, Link bolted into the store, dragging Midna along behind him by the hand. Jake and I groaned and followed them.

"Link, knock it off!" Midna wrenched her hand away from Link's as we came into the store.

"'Scuse me! Hey, 'scuse me! I'M DOWN HERE!" Link pulled on the store clerk's shirt when he failed to see him. The man bent down so he was eye level with Link and smiled.

"Well, hello little guy! Are you looking for a Halloween costume?"

"Actually, we were just-"

"I want that one in the window!" Link cut me off, pointing towards said window.

"There's a few outfits in the window," the man laughed.

"The tunic! I want Link's tunic!"

"Oh, good choice! What size would you like to try on?" The man looked up and Midna, Jake, and I questioningly.

"Oh, no, actually we were just looking," Midna said, and Link turned to look at her.

"But . . . Midna . . ." he whined.

"Look, dog boy, you already have one stupid dress, you don't need another one!"

"Uh oh," I heard Jake mutter as Link's eyes glazed over and then narrowed.

"I. Want. The. Tunic." Midna glared back at Link.

"Well. You. Can't. Have. It!"

"I WANT THE DAMN TUNIC!"

"Whoa, that's some vocabulary you got there, little-"

"_Shut up!_" Link hissed, cutting off the store clerk. Link turned back to Midna. "_GIVE ME THE TUNIC!"_

"ALRIGHT, FOR THE LOVE OF TWILI CALM DOWN!" Midna screamed back at him, and he shut his mouth and stared at her. The clerk looked alarmed. "You can try the freakin' thing on, okay?!"

"Yes! Thanks, Midy!" Link ran over and gave her a hug. Midna looked completely flustered by Link's sudden mood swing.

"Uh, so um, what size did you need?" the store clerk asked, starting to back away towards the back room.

"I don't know, just get the smallest size you have," Midna replied, and the clerk nodded and scurried away. He came back a few minutes later with the tunic, along with a little sword and shield.

"Cool! My sword and shield!" Link grabbed the sword and started swinging it around. Midna snatched it away from him and the clerk gestured to a row of changing rooms lined up along the back wall.

"He can go in any one of those."

"Yes!" Link took the tunic and, grabbing the sword back from Midna along the way, ran into the changing room. We waited as Link put on the outfit.

"What the heck is this?!" Link flung the door opened and stepped out, dressed in his outfit, only without the hat.

"Aw, you look so cute!" Midna said, and Jake laughed at Link's expression.

"What is this made of?!" he asked, turning to the store clerk.

"Uh, fabric."

"Where's the chainmail?"

"_Chainmail_?"

"Yes, where is it?!"

"Link, they're not gonna sell chainmail at a children's costume store," I said, and Link looked at me.

"But . . . why not?! And is this sword made of _plastic_?!"

"Yeah, dude, do you really think they're gonna let a little kid run around with a real sword?" Jake asked. Link looked at him, confused.

"Why wouldn't they?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Come on, Link, let's just go."

"Fine! Geez, what a rip-off!" He stomped back into the changing room and emerged a few minutes later in the outfit he was wearing before. He shoved the tunic and sword into the clerk's hands as he walked out of the store, slamming the door angrily behind him. I smiled apologetically at the clerk as Midna, Jake, and I hurried after Link.

We walked down the street for a little while, until Midna gasped and froze in place, staring straight ahead of her.

"What? What is- HOLY GODDESSES!" Link exclaimed as he looked in the direction she was. Jake and I looked too, but all we saw was a crowd of people walking.

"Why is that here?!" Midna whispered to Link. He shook his head.

"I don't know . . ."

"Why is _what_ here?!" I asked. Midna glanced at me.

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Midna, they haven't been in the Twilight before. Maybe in this realm you have to have been there to see it," Link said, and Midna nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"What makes sense?!" Jake yelled, and Midna smacked him on the arm.

"_Shh_! Look over there! See anyone familiar?"

We looked again to where she was pointing and suddenly I saw a familiar face staring back at us from amongst the crowd.

"Hey, that's Mr. Klosky!" I started to walk over to him, but Midna and Link both grabbed my arm and held me back.

"No! That's not Mr. Klosky! Here, close your eyes for a second." I did as Midna asked, and I felt her press the her fingertips lightly on my eyelids. She muttered something in Twili and then said: "Okay, you can open them."

"Alright, what did you just- OH MY GOD!" I started at the spot where my math teacher had just been seconds before. But now, instead of a man, I saw a Twilit Messenger standing in his place. The people on the sidewalk continued on their way, unconsciously stepping around him to avoid running into him.

"Do you see it now?" Link asked.

"No! What did you do to Alex?" Jake asked as I nodded at Link. Midna went over and repeated the same process on Jake's eyes.

"HOLY CRAP!" he exclaimed as he saw the Messenger. "What the hell is _that_ doing here?!"

"And why did it look like Mr. Klosky?" I asked.

"That was an illusion. It doesn't work on Twili or Hylians, but it seems to work on you guys. Humans are just easily deceived, I guess," Midna said.

All of a sudden, the Messenger took off in the opposite direction, knocking over people in its haste to get away.

"I think it knows we saw it! Follow me!" Link started off after the Messenger, and the rest of us quickly followed him. We ran for a few blocks until we eventually came to a set of apartment buildings. The Twilit Messenger ran up three flights of stairs and disappeared into a room, marked A205. We came up to the door and stopped outside, regaining our breath.

"Why . . . did it go . . . in there?" I asked.

"Because I think . . . we finally found out . . . where Zant is staying," Midna replied. We all stared at her.

"He's in there?" Link asked, pointing to the door.

"I'm pretty sure. Don't you feel that dark aura?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it . . ."

"So what are we gonna do now that we found out where Zant's hideout is?" Jake asked. Midna smiled.

"We pay him a visit."

Before anyone could stop her, she wrenched the door opened and ran inside . . .

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be done in a few weeks. Anyway, please review!**


	11. Personality Changes

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! And, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and please check out the author's note at the end- I don't want to put it up here so you can get straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Geez, how many times do I have to say it?! I don't own Zelda! I wish I did, though . . .**

**Personality Changes**

"Zant! There you are!" Midna yelled as we ran into the apartment. Zant was sitting in a chair, watching TV and eating Cheetos. He jumped up when he saw us, spilling the Cheetos all over the floor.

"W-what are you guys doing here?!" he asked as the Twilit Messenger went to stand next to him.

"Your little spy led us right to you," Link replied, pointing as the Messenger.

"Idiot!" Zant said, smacking the Messenger on the head. It let out a yelp and backed away a few feet.

"Look Zant, we don't want to fight you," Midna said, and Zant looked at her like she was crazy. "Seriously! We just came here so you could turn Link back to the way he was."

"And what about you two?" Zant looked at me and Jake.

"We're just following them," Jake said quickly, and I nodded in agreement.

"So what makes you think that I'll just turn him back to the way he was because you asked me to, huh?" Zant turned to Midna and glared at her. She glared back.

"Because it's going to be impossible to focus on finding a way back to Hyrule if Link keeps forgetting who he is every five seconds!" Zant stared at her, looking confused. "Don't you even know what the heck you did to him?! He has these weird memory lapse things and he thinks he really is a little kid!"

"Oh, really? I didn't know I'd added that component to the spell . . ." Zant stared off into space for a moment, and then shrugged. "Oh well, nothin' I can do!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO?!" Midna screamed, making us all jump.

"Calm down, it'll be okay," Link said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"No, it will not be okay until you are turned back to the way you're supposed to be!" she snapped at him, wrenching her hand out of his grasp. He flinched and stared up at her, hurt. She glared at him for a second, and then her gaze softened and she leaned down and gave him a hug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," she said into his shoulder. He patted her on the back as best he could.

"It's okay, I know you didn't."

"Oh, god, this is _sickening_! Will you two knock it off?!" We all looked at Zant, who had a disgusted expression on his face. "I mean seriously, can't you get a room or something?!"

"Just because your heart is like a black hole doesn't mean _we're_ not allowed to love anyone," Midna snapped at him.

"Please, don't start preaching that love crap to me! Ugh, you guys make me ill . . ."

Midna was about to say something else, but suddenly she got an idea.

"Aw, Link, you're so cute, you know that?" She pinched Link's cheek and he looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"Uh, Midna? What are you doing?"

"Just go with it, dog boy," she hissed. She pulled him into a tight hug and he let out a yelp. "Ooh, you're so adorable! I just wanna eat you up!"

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Zant yelled, and Midna let go of Link.

"Well, if you turn Link back into a teenager then we'll leave," Midna said.

"Midna, we can't just walk away from him!" Link said, looking astonished. She motioned for him to be quiet as Zant thought about it.

"Alright," he said after a little bit. "I'll turn him back to the way he was if you agree to get out of here. And you have to look for a way back, too!"

"Okay, deal," Midna replied. She pushed Link out in front of her so he was standing in the middle of the room. "And you'd better not try anything!"

"Oh, of course not," Zant said, a malicious grin on his face.

"Midna, I _really _don't like that look on his face . . .," I said, but Midna just waved her hand to make me be quiet. I glanced at Jake and saw that he was staring at Zant suspiciously as well.

"Okay, here we go!" Zant cupped his hands and shot a ball of red light towards Link, who screeched as it engulfed him. It cleared away after a few seconds and we all let out a sigh of relief as Link stood there, no longer a little kid.

"Now, Link! Find something and hit him with it!" Midna suddenly yelled, forming a ball of blue energy between her hands. She thrust it at Zant, but he just laughed and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before it could hit him. The Twilit Messenger vanished along with him.

"Damn it!" Midna cursed, stomping her foot in frustration. She looked up as Link came up to her.

"That was a good try!" he said, half-smiling and shrugging. Midna smiled back and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him off-balance.

"Hey, you're voice isn't almost unbearably high-pitched anymore!" Jake said, and Link glared at him over Midna's shoulder.

"What do you mean, 'almost unbearably high-pitched?!'"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Jake said, shaking his head as I snickered. Link and Midna broke their embrace and turned to us.

"Well, there's really nothing more for us here. Let's just go back to Alex's, is that okay?" Midna asked.

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged. "Come on." I walked out the door, Jake right behind me. Midna took Link's hand as they followed us. We went out of the building and stopped right outside.

"So, I guess we're back to square one again, huh?" Midna sighed. Link put an arm around her shoulders.

"At least no one got hurt," he said. Midna raised one eyebrow at him.

"No one got hurt? You just got turned into a kid for a whole day!"

"Well, at least it didn't hurt!" Link replied, smiling. Midna just rolled her eyes and put her arm around his waist as we laughed. We started walking, but then Link suddenly froze.

"Hey, Link, come on," I said, turning back to him. Just then, his whole left side visibly twitched, and he grabbed his head.

"Link, are you all right?!" Midna asked, her arm still around him, as Jake and I ran back to them. Link shook his head as if to clear it, and my mouth fell open as he opened his eyes.

"What the hell?!" Jake exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Why are your eyes _red_?!" I said, also backing up slightly when he looked at me. His eyes had gone from their normal sky-blue to a deep, ruby red. He stared at me for a second and then turned to Midna as if he'd just realized she was there.

"What are you doing?! Get the hell off me!" he yelled, wrenching her arm away and pushing her onto the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she exclaimed. Jake and I ran over to help her up. Link looked down at himself as if he'd never seen his body before. We all looked at him warily as he held up a hand and examined it.

"Where am I?" he asked softly, talking to himself.

"Don't you remember, Link? We're on Earth. We got stuck here! And why did you push me?!" Midna said. Link turned to her, and she shivered at his gaze. "And what in the world happened to your eyes?"

"I'm _not_ Link." All of a sudden, his face split into a grin. "Ah, I get it . . . I've been revived again because the Hero's come back, but I'm stuck in his body . . . Ha, oh well!"

He turned and started to walk away.

"You're Dark Link," I said, voicing the only possible explanation I could think of at the moment for Link's sudden change in behavior and eye color. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to me.

"Well, well, well, you sure pick up on things fast, don't you?" He walked back to me and lifted my chin up with one hand. "And what do they call you?"

"Alex," I said, pushing his hand away. He smirked at me.

"Link, what are you doing?!" Midna exclaimed. He turned to glare at her.

"Haven't you been listening, you stupid girl? I am _not_ Link. I am the complete _opposite _of your little Link. Honestly, pay attention." Midna's mouth opened in shock.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that?! Oh, you are _so_ gonna get it!" Midna took a step forward, and so did Dark Link.

"So you want to fight, do you? Well, then- AUGH!" He suddenly fell to the ground and clutched his head, moaning. "No! He can't . . . I must . . . NO!" He gave one final jerk, and then completely stopped moving.

"AH! LINK!" Midna, who was closest, ran over and shook him. "ALEX, HE'S NOT MOVING!"

"Calm down, he's still breathing," I said as Jake felt Link's wrist for a pulse. Midna looked at him and he nodded.

"It's there; he's alive," he said.

"Ugh . . ." We all stared at Link as he let out a groan and put his hand to his head.

"Link?!" He opened his eyes and looked up at Midna when she said his name. "Oh, you're eyes are blue again!"

"Ow, my head . . .," he groaned. Jake helped pull Link up into a sitting position. As soon as he was up, he almost fell over again, but Midna caught him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You look completely exhausted," I remarked. "What the heck happened?!"

"Dark Link . . . tried to take over . . ."

"Take over? Take over what?" Midna asked, petting his head soothingly.

"My mind . . . he's showed up in my dreams . . . said the Shadow King would help resurrect him . . . Oh, I'm so _stupid_! Why didn't I _listen_?!" He clenched his hand in agitation.

"He appeared in your dreams?" I asked. Link nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Midna said. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus, they were dreams, and dreams aren't real, right? Although, I guess in Hyrule nothing's impossible . . ."

"He said the Shadow King would resurrect him?" Jake asked.

"Yes. At first, I didn't realize who he was talking about, but then I rearranged the words and realized he meant the King of Shadows, aka Zant."

"So, what exactly did Zant do? And what happened to you?" I said.

"I'm not sure what Zant did, but somehow he opened up a path between my dreams and reality, because Dark said he was only in my dreams- that only _I _knew about him."

"Then how did Zant make him real if he didn't know he existed?" Jake questioned.

"I'm not sure. I think when he turned me into a kid something happened and Dark Link was able to contact him or something . . . I don't know how all this stuff works! But anyway, so Zant somehow made him real, but he doesn't have his own body to go to, so he has to share mine. I have a feeling that sometime soon we're going to have to fight for it . . ."

"How in Hyrule do you know all this?!" Midna exclaimed. Link lifted his head off her shoulder.

"I told you, Dark appeared in my dreams. Somehow he knew how this was all going to work, and he told me. But, like I said before, I didn't believe him, so here I am, and he's somewhere in my head, waiting."

"But what happened to you before? When Dark Link . . . what did he do exactly, possess you or something?" Midna looked at Link questioningly.

"Yeah, I guess that's the only way to describe it. I was weak from being suddenly turned back into myself, and Dark took that opportunity to try and take over. But, I fought him off and it shouldn't happen again, at least while I'm awake."

"What about when you're asleep?"

"Well, he first appeared in my dreams, so I think that's going to be a problem . . . I guess I could just not sleep-"

"Don't be stupid, everyone needs to sleep!" Midna said

"Then someone's just going to have to keep watch and make sure I don't do anything. If you guys notice me acting weird in any way, get away quickly."

"We're not just gonna leave you, dude," Jake said, and Link smiled at him.

"Alright, well then let's go back to Alex's. It won't be bedtime for a while, so let's just try not to worry, okay? Actually . . . let's go get some cake! I'm really hungry!"

"Link, do you think sugar is good for you right now?" I asked, amazed at how fast he'd changed his attitude.

"Aw, I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

"Okay, if you say so . . ."

"Yay! Come on, Midna! Let's go!" Link jumped up and grabbed Midna's hand, pulling her along behind him.

"Hey! _Slow down_, dog boy!" Midna yelled as she was practically dragged along the sidewalk. Link just laughed and kept going.

"He sure doesn't _seem _like he has an evil counterpart in his head," Jake remarked, coming into step with me.

"Yeah," I said absently, still watching Link. Even though he put on a good face, I could tell he wasn't as confident as he seemed. "I just hope nothing else major happens before they can get back to Hyrule."

"Yeah, good luck with that!"

"Thanks for the positive support, Jake." He just shrugged and started walking faster to catch up with Link and Midna. I sighed and followed after them.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I finally got this chapter updated! Okay, so now I have a question for all of you: I have a youtube account, but I'm not sure what videos to put up. I was re-reading my first LAMCA fic, and I started thinking about reading it aloud. So, my idea is that I make sort of an audio book-type thing where I just read my story aloud and put some pictures in the video so it's not completely boring. I might even get my friend to help with some of the voices. But, I'm not going to make any plans until I hear what people think. So, please PM me or write in a review your opinion on whether I should do an audio book or not. I'd appreciate the feedback! Oh, and if you want to check out my youtube account, it's the same name, Midna3452 (it's not very interesting yet, though).**


	12. A Visit From a Shadow and a Princess

**A/N: Yay, I got the chapter finished! I won't waste you're time with an author's note today, so here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Zelda? Nope, still don't own it.**

**A Visit from a Shadow and a Princess**

When we got back to my house, I called my parents and asked if Jake could stay over. They said that they had to stay at work for some overtime and wouldn't be home until late, and they actually preferred if I had a friend over until then. So, after hanging out watching TV for a while and eating some dinner, we all packed into my room for bed. I set out an extra sleeping bag for Jake right next to Link's, and we settled in for the night.

We kept a light on, not wanting to take any chances of being unprepared if Link went crazy. Jake had agreed to stay awake and keep the first watch for any signs of Dark Link's reappearance. After our exciting day, Midna and I fell asleep almost immediately, and despite his best efforts to stay awake, Link soon succumbed to the exhaustion as well. Unfortunately, Jake was also worn out too, and he fell asleep shortly after Link did.

I was woken up by the sound of someone shuffling around the floor. I opened my eyes and sat up, to find Link walking slowly across my floor to the door, trying not to disturb Midna or Jake.

"Link!" I hissed, and he whirled around. Just as I suspected, it was _not_ the Link I knew.

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" he whispered back to me, his red eyes gleaming. He took a step towards me, accidentally stepping on Jake's toe.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, jerking awake. He looked up and saw Dark Link glaring down at him. "Crap!"

"Midna, come up here," I said, picking the sleepy imp up off the floor and sitting her on the bed next to me as Jake jumped up, grabbing the baseball bat we'd found earlier.

"Mmm . . . what's going on?" Midna asked, rubbing her eyes. I pointed to Jake and Dark Link facing each other warily. Dark Link had a calculating expression on his face, while Jake was trying not to look scared.

"Now, honestly, what do you expect to do with that?" Dark Link asked, gesturing to the baseball bat in Jake's hand.

"Uh, well, I was gonna hit you with it, if you tried to attack anybody," Jake replied, and Dark Link smirked.

"Oh yeah? You think you can even tap me with that thing?"

"Well . . ."

"Let's see you try, shall we?"

"Fine!" Jake's expression turned determined.

"Hey, be careful!" Midna said quickly, looking concerned. "Remember, Link is still in there somewhere! You don't want to hurt him!"

"Don't worry!" Jake reassured her. "He'll be fi-ah!"

He yelped as the bat was caught in mid-swing. Dark link sneered at him and twisted the bat, making Jake let go as his arm was twisted with it.

"You are an idiot," Dark Link said. He turned and started to come towards me and Midna, but Jake blocked his path.

"Ugh, how many times must I tell you to leave me alone?!" Dark Link yelled, swiping at Jake. He hit him with such force that he flew into the wall and slumped to the floor, knocked out. I could see a small trickle of blood sliding down his head.

"JAKE!" I yelled, jumping up and running over to him. I heard Dark Link laugh as I examined him. The only visible injury I could see was a small cut in his head and it was already starting to clot, so I stood up and turned back to Dark Link.

"Midna, do you know how to get Link back?!" I asked as she floated over to me.

"Ha, too bad for you!" Dark Link laughed. "As long as I'm here, he's not coming back!"

"I think I might be able to do something . . .," Midna said, biting her lip. We started backing away as Dark Link came towards us.

"Well, then do it!"

"But it might hurt Link!" I glanced over at her, and her face was a mask of indecision. "You saw what I did to Zant before, right? With my hair? Well, I think I might be able to push Dark Link out of Link's body the same way, but I'm not sure if it'll kill Link in the process!"

"Yes, if you try anything, it will hurt your precious Hero! Ha!" Dark Link said. I stopped walking when I realized I was backed up against the wall. Thinking of no better solution, I quickly tried to dark under Dark Link's arm, but he caught my hand and held on.

"Ow! Let go!" I yelled as he tried to pull me towards him.

"I don't think so!" he said, smiling evilly.

"Midna!" I called, and I felt her grab my other arm and attempt to pull me free. Dark Link started to grimace at the strain and grasped on tighter, so tight that his nails actually made a gash in my hand as I wrenched it free.

"Alex, are you okay?!" Midna asked, looking at my hand. It was bleeding steadily, but it wasn't too deep.

"Midna, just try whatever you have to," I told her, starting to back away again.

"But, what if-"

"I don't want to risk hurting Link either, but if it's the only option we have, you gotta try it! Is there any other possible thing you can think of?!"

"No . . ."

"Then try it! I'm sure Link will be fine!"

"But . . . okay, fine." Midna floated around to the front of me, making Dark Link pause to stare at her warily.

"What are you gonna do?" he questioned. Midna just narrowed her eyes and snarled at him. I moved out of the way as her hair turned into what looked like bright, orange tendrils.

"Wait- don't!" Dark Link exclaimed when he realized what Midna was going to do. She ignored him, and the tendrils shot forward. Dark Link tried to dodge them, but he wasn't fast enough. They shot straight through him, and he screamed. Midna clenched her teeth and held her place, and soon what looked like a shadow seemed to fall out of Link's back.

Midna released Link's body, which slumped to the ground. We ran over to it, and I noticed an exact replica of Link, entirely in black, laying a few feet away.

"Link? Link! LINK! Oh, goddesses, please be okay, Link!" Midna said as I helped her lift him into a sitting position.

"Unh . . . Midna?" Link questioned, opening his ice-blue eyes. Midna and I sighed with relief, and Midna threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.

"You're okay!" she said, and Link patted her on the back and smiled at me. We suddenly turned as we heard someone growl behind us.

"No! _Goddesses damn it_!" Dark Link cursed, standing up and looking at himself. He lifted his gaze and snarled at us. "This is all _your fault_!"

He took out the sword that was strapped to his back and pointed it at Midna, who had floated out of Link's arms.

"Leave her alone," came Link's voice from behind me, and I moved out of the way just in time for him to run past me and slash at Dark Link with his sword, but his counterpart blocked the blow.

Midna and I ran over and pulled the still unconscious Jake out of the way as Link and his doppelganger battled. The fight lasted for a few minutes, with each of them getting scratched and nicked here and there. Just when it seemed like no one was going to win, Dark Link made a thrust at Link, leaving himself wide open. Link dodged the thrust and stabbed at Dark Link, hitting him square in the heart. He screeched and dropped his sword, falling to the ground.

"_NO!" _he yelled, swiping at Link's feet as black mist started to pour out of his chest. Link jumped out of the way and came over to us.

"Shouldn't you finish him off?!" I asked, as Dark Link attempted to crawl towards us. Link smiled at me without humor.

"Don't worry- he's already done for."

I looked back at Dark Link as he gave up his crawl and collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"Damn you, Link!" he screamed, reaching out his hand as if he could wrap it around Link's throat. "I _will_ defeat you someday!"

"You just keep tellin' yourself that," Link said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Dark Link made an un-human screeching sound, and then he gasped and let his arm fall to the ground, his ruby eyes closing. He slowly started to dissolve into black mist, which soon dispersed into the shadows and out of my door.

We all stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened.

"Hey, what happened to Jake?!" Link said suddenly, noticing Jake leaning against the wall where we'd moved him.

"Oh, Dark Link knocked him into a wall and knocked him out," I explained as Link rushed over to him. "He was bleeding a little, but I think it stopped now."

"Yeah . . . yeah, I think he'll be okay," Link agreed, examining the cut on Jake's head. Just then, Jake groaned and opened his eyes.

"AH! Oh my god, Dark Link! Get away!" he screeched, trying to smack Link in the face when he saw him standing over him.

"Jake, calm down!" I said, grabbing his arms and holding them still as Link moved out of the way. "He's back to normal! Dark Link's gone!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, Link's perfectly fine," Midna replied, and Jake sighed with relief.

"Whew . . . hey, what happened to your hand?!"

"Did you get hurt?!" Link asked, grabbing my hand and looking at the cut.

"Yeah, Dark Link scratched me a little, but it's fine- it already stopped bleeding, see?" I held up my hand so it was easier for him to see it.

"Dammit," Link muttered, letting my hand go. "I hoped no one would get hurt, but look what happened . . ."

"Hey, it's okay," Midna reassured him, putting a hand in his shoulder. "You did good. Everyone's safe, including yourself!"

"Yeah, I guess so . . ." Link still looked upset.

"You guys are _sure_ he's gone?" I asked, and Link and Midna both nodded.

"Ninety-nine percent positive," Link said, and I smiled at him.

"Then I know what'll make you feel better!" He looked at me, confused. "Let's go downstairs and have some ice cream! I think there's some in the freezer."

Link's eyes instantly lit up.

"Ooh, do you have cookie flavor?!" he asked, bouncing up and down a little bit. We all laughed, glad that he was back to normal.

"Yeah, I think so," I told him, and he squealed and clapped his hands together.

"Yay! Can we go eat some now?!"

"Yeah, of course!" I stood up. "Let's go!"

"Woohoo! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Link chanted, jumping up as well. Jake and Midna followed suit, and soon we were downstairs in the kitchen enjoying a well-deserved snack of ice cream and coffee (for Midna, of course).

As we talked and laughed, we were completely unaware of who was waiting for us just outside the house.

* * *

After our snack, we went back up to my room to try and get some sleep. Just as we were settling in, I heard something hit my window. I went over and opened it, and saw Zant standing outside, smirking up at me.

"Zant!" I exclaimed, and Link, Midna, and Jake immediately ran over to peer out at him.

"Hello!" Zant called, waving at us.

"How did you find us?!" Midna asked, and Zant laughed.

"It's not that hard to follow you- you're not that sneaky," he replied.

"We weren't _trying_ to be sneaky," I informed him.

"Whatever," he said. Then he laughed again. "So, how's your new friend, _Hero_?"

"You mean Dark Link? He's dead," Link said flatly, and Zant's smile faltered.

"Geez, you didn't even give him a chance to fight, did you?"

"Why the heck would I do that?! He was trying to hurt my friends! In _my_ body, too! I wasn't just gonna stand around while he did who knows what to them!"

Zant clicked his tongue, annoyed.

"I thought that idiot was stronger than that," he muttered.

"Zant, what are you doing here?" Midna asked, and he looked up at her.

"Well, I came to check on Dark Link, but I also wanted to tell you that I don't need your help anymore." He smiled again, his wide eyes making him look completely insane. "I found a way back!"

"_What_?!" the four of us exclaimed in unison. Zant shrieked with laughter and darted off into the woods.

"Do you think he's serious?" Jake asked as we stared after him.

"I don't know . . .," Link said. He pushed himself away from the window and grabbed his sword and shield. "But do we really want to take any chances?"

"Let's go," Midna agreed, floating over to sit on Link's shoulder.

"You guys can stay here if you want," Link said as he swung his legs over the windowsill, ready to jump.

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed. "We're coming with you!"

"We're not gonna let you guys run around with Mister Psycho out there," Jake added.

"Thanks," Link smiled. He slid off the edge and dropped to the ground. Jake and I went over to the window as Midna floated off of Link's shoulder.

"You can jump, Alex," Link called up to me. "I'll catch you." He held out his arms as I slipped off the edge. I landed safely in his arms and he set me on my feet. Jake soon joined us, and we turned towards the woods.

"Ready?" Link asked, glancing at Midna, Jake, and I.

"Ready," we agreed. Link nodded and we started walking, following Zant into the dark forest.

* * *

We walked through the forest for what seemed like hours, following a path of broken branches and smooshed-down leaves that Link and Midna were positive that Zant had made. Finally, Link held out his arm and we paused.

"Everyone go slowly and quietly from here on out," he instructed us. "We don't want him to hear us coming."

We started moving again, at an almost agonizingly slow pace, until we came to a fairly large clearing. We stopped and hid in the shadows when Link spied Zant standing in the middle of the area. As we watched Zant, I also looked around the clearing. It seemed very familiar for some reason, even though I know I hadn't ever been this far into the woods before.

"Hey! Are you guys just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come out here?!" Zant suddenly called, spotting us. Link stepped out of the shadows, Midna still on his shoulder, but he motioned for Jake and I to stay put.

"You said you found a way back," Link said, pointing his sword at Zant threateningly. "Tell us."

"Really, you can't figure it out yourself just by looking around this place?! You really _are_ stupid!" Zant laughed. Link snarled and thrust his sword forward, stopping when the blade was centimeters from Zant's throat. Zant just smiled.

While this had been going on, I'd been wracking my brain to figure out where I'd seen this place before. The huge trees, the beams of moonlight that fell through the branches, the pedestal that Link, Midna, and Zant were standing on . . .

All of a sudden, I realized where we were.

"Link!" I exclaimed. "Look by your feet!"

Link glanced down, still keeping a watchful eye on Zant. His sword wavered slightly as he saw that he was standing on a pedestal with a hole right by his feet, just big enough to fit a sword into.

"Th-the temple of time!" Link gasped.

"Took you long enough," Zant muttered, and Link's gaze snapped up to him.

"Is this really the temple of time?!" Midna asked, and Zant looked at her.

"If it wasn't, do you think I could use this place to get back?" he replied.

_"How do you get back?!"_ Link and Midna both yelled in unison.

"Now, now, no more questions," Zant said, pushing Link's sword away with his hand. "I really must be getting back to _my_ palace."

Midna snarled at him, but just as Link made a move to step forward, Zant thrust a bolt of energy from his hand, making him and Midna fly over to where Jake and I were standing.

"Whoa! Are you guys alright?!" Jake asked as we bent over them. Midna floated up, seemingly unharmed, but Link held his head and had to sit back down as soon as he tried to stand up.

"Goodbye you two!" Zant said, and we all looked over at him. He smiled, and with a laugh, he took a black sword out of seemingly nowhere and pushed it into the hole in the pedestal. The sword started to glow, and a black and green portal opened in midair.

"Have fun being stuck in this realm!" Zant shrieked, and with one final insane giggle, he grabbed the sword out of the pedestal and dashed towards the portal.

"NO!" Link and Midna exclaimed, rushing after him, but they were too slow. Just as they reached it, the portal closed and the clearing returned to normal, Zant's laugh echoing through the trees.

"What . . . what the heck just happened?!" I asked, as Jake and I ran over to Link and Midna. They turned to us, and I was surprised to see them smiling.

"What's with the smiles?!" Jake asked. "You just got left behind!"

"Yes, but he forgot that _I_ have a sword, too," Link said, holding up the Master sword. The blade glinted in the moonlight.

"So, we finally found a way back, even with the game smashed," Midna remarked, sounding like she didn't believe what she was saying.

"Yeah," Link agreed, and they both stared at the pedestal. After a moment of silence, I cleared my throat.

"So . . . does that mean you guys are going to leave now?"

"Well, that _is_ what we've been trying to do," Midna said, but I could hear a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Can't you guys stay for a little longer?!" Jake asked. "I mean, if you go now, you won't even get to say goodbye to everybody!"

"What if the portal only works now?" Link said, looking sad. "We might only have one chance."

"Aw, come on, dude," Jake pleaded, but I shook my head.

"No, let them go," I said, and he looked at me in disbelief.

"You just want them to leave?!"

"Of course not!" I frowned at him. "But, after all, they're technically not supposed to even be real, let alone be standing here, talking to us. They don't belong in this realm; they belong back in Hyrule and the Twilight Realm."

Jake was about to reply, but he thought better of it and held his tongue, looking at the ground.

"Thanks for understanding," Midna said. "Trust me, we _really_ don't want to leave you guys behind, but we have to go back. I have to save my realm, and Link has to protect Hyrule."

"Just see if it works, okay?" I said, looking at the ground as well. "Before I start having second thoughts."

"Okay," Link said. We all watched as he lifted up his sword and stuck it in the pedestal. It started to glow, just as it had done with Zant. However, this time a white portal opened up, and Link turned back to us.

"Well, I guess this is-"

"Link, look!" Midna exclaimed suddenly, tugging on Link's sleeve. We glanced at the portal and gasped as a figure stepped through it. When she was fully through, the portal closed behind her.

It was a girl, about Link's age, with chocolate-brown hair and sky-blue eyes. She was wearing a long, white and purple dress embellished with ornate gold patterns, and her slender arms were covered with long, white gloves.

_"Zelda?!"_ the four of us gasped, and she smiled.

"Hello, Link," she said in a voice that was soft but with an underlying ring of authority. "Hello, Midna."

"Wha . . . how . . . I don't . . . hi!" Link stuttered, not being able to find the right words to express his shock. Zelda laughed.

"I'm glad to see you two are alright," she remarked. We all continued to stare at her, until I spoke.

"How did you get here?" I asked, and she glanced at me.

"Through the portal, the same way Link and Midna are going to come back," she replied.

"But . . . what are you doing here in the first place?" Midna asked, frowning. "I thought last time we disappeared you didn't even notice we'd gone!"

"No, that is true, but I got a visit from some . . . friends, shall we say." A hint of a smile played at her lips as her eyes quickly shifted to Jake and me, and then back to Link and Midna. My forehead wrinkled as I tried to figure out what that meant. "They informed me that I needed to be in the temple of time, and that the Hero would open a portal that I could use to come into this realm."

"But _why_ are you here?" Jake piped up. "I mean, if you knew Link and Midna were going to open the portal, why didn't you just wait for them to come back?!"

"That answer is for another time," Zelda said, smiling at him. "But for now, I have _another_ thing to tell you." She gestured around the clearing. "You all realize we are in the temple of time, correct?" We all nodded. "And you all realize that the temple of time can transport a person to anytime at all, if they have the power to use the temple correctly?" We nodded again. Zelda looked around at everyone, before her eyes settled on me.

"Alex, I am sure you have wondered why exactly Link and Midna came to _your_ particular house when they were transported to your realm, correct?"

"Yeah, that question crossed my mind once or twice," I replied, and the Princess of Hyrule chuckled softly.

"Your house was built on top of the foundation of part of the temple of time," she said. We just looked at her.

"So . . . does that mean we're still in Hyrule?" Link asked, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"We've been in Hyrule the entire time?!" Midna exclaimed, clenching her fists in agitation.

"Calm yourself, Midna, I did not say that," Zelda told her, and Midna relaxed a little bit. "I would not exactly call this place Hyrule anymore, but, yes, this is where it once stood. You see, Hyrule used to exist here, many, many, years ago, until it fell into ruin. The people left eventually evolved into the people you see today, like Alex and Jake. This is the future of Hyrule."

Link and Midna stared at her, openmouthed, too stunned to speak.

"So, Hyrule actually exists? Or,_ existed_?!" I exclaimed. "It's not just part of a game?!"

"Of course not," Zelda replied, looking a little offended. "If it didn't exist at some point, how in the world do you think Link and Midna would have been able to get here?"

"But, you said it gets destroyed," Jake said, and Link made a weird choking noise.

"How?!" he gasped.

"I do not know," Zelda replied grimly. "Nor do I have any desire _to_ know. However, I _am_ positive that it comes long after our time."

"So, because this used to be the temple of time in Hyrule, that's why we came to Alex's house?" Midna asked, and Zelda half nodded.

"Well, that _is_ part of it. There is another reason, though, one more important than that." When she paused, everyone held their breath, wondering what she was going to say. She walked over to me and took my hands in her own.

"Alex, you are more special than you could have ever realized," she said, looking into my eyes. "Though Hyrule died out long ago, some of that ancient blood still remains in the people today. But, some people's blood is more unique than the others'." She bent down slightly, so she was level with me, never taking her eyes off mine. Then she said those words that I would remember for the rest of my days.

"Alex, you are Link's descendant. You are the next Chosen Hero."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, cliffie! Betcha didn't see that coming! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	13. Farewell Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**A/N: Well, here it is- the last chapter. I just wanted to say thanks again for sticking with me through this series, even though I didn't update as often as I should have! There_ will_ be an epilogue after this, but it probably won't be too long. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of _Link and Midna Come Alive- Again!_**

**Farewell- Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

"Alex, you are Link's descendant. You are the next Chosen Hero."

Everyone stood there in a stunned silence. I was the one to break it.

"Excuse me?"

"You are Link's descendant," Zelda repeated, and everyone looked at me. "Through time, the blood of the Hylians has grown thin, but the blood of the Chosen Hero still stays strong."

"Wait- aren't the Chosen Heroes all supposed to be _guys_?" Jake asked, and Zelda smiled at him.

"Ah, Jake, with a new age also comes a new Hero. I'm sure the Goddesses knew this would happen eventually."

"So . . . we really _are_ related," Link said, and Zelda nodded. "Whoa . . . weird!"

"Um, so what does all this mean?" I piped up. "I mean, why are you telling me this? I'm not going to have to fight Ganondorf, am I?!" I was starting to get a little panicky; I could barely hit a stationary target, let alone fight some evil demon-pig-lord thing.

"No, I can assure you, Ganon will not make a reappearance," Zelda said, and I felt immensely relieved.

"Okay, that's good . . ."

"You will, however, have to do something that is impossible by most people's standards."

"Something like what?" I questioned, getting suspicious.

"Well, you all may want to sit down- we've been standing here for a while, and I'm not sure how much longer this will take," Zelda suggested. We all sat on a log facing the one Zelda perched herself on. When I sat down next to Link, he squinted at me.

"What?!" I asked him.

"I'm just trying to see a resemblance," he said, and I leaned back as he put his face right in front of mine.

"Leave her alone, dog boy!" Midna said, jerking him up by his collar. "You're making her claustrophobic!"

"Nu-uh!" Link replied, whirling to face her. "We're not in a closet, so that's not even _possible_!"

"It has nothing to do with a closet! Oh, just forget it!" Midna huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. As Link tried to make her forgive him, Zelda spoke to me.

"Alex, I know this must be a lot for you to take in."

"Well, it seems impossible, but then again, Link and Midna coming out of a video game did too. At this point, I'm willing to believe anything can happen," I told her.

"What about time travel?" I stared at her.

"Time travel?"

"Yes, this is the task you will have to perform when you get older. You and Jake-"

"Whoa, why am I being involved in this?!" Jake asked, coming into the conversation. Zelda chuckled and addressed him.

"Well, you came with her to see me," she said. We both looked at her blankly, and she frowned slightly. "I have a feeling you two aren't understanding me."

"Nope."

"Not really."

Zelda sighed.

"Alright, let me tell you what happened: Soon after Link and Midna had returned to Hyrule from being trapped in your world and vanquished Ganondorf, I was visited by two people. As I was reading a book in my bedroom, a flash of bright light appeared and a strange machine materialized right in front of me. Out stepped to people, a man and a woman. They introduced themselves, saying that their names were Alex and Jake, and they were from Hyrule many hundreds of years into the future. I recognized the names from the tales Link and Midna had told me of their adventures in the strange realm they had visited.

"The girl told me that she was a descendant of Link, and that she needed me to complete one task for her that would ensure the end of Ganondorf's reign forever. She told me that the whole Zant and Ganondorf thing would repeat itself, but if I followed what she said, and Link was able to come back to Hyrule and vanquish Ganondorf one last time, he would be vanquished forever. So, I asked her what I must do.

"The boy then took over and told me that Link and Midna would be brought into their world again. When this happened, I needed to go to the Temple of Time and wait. After a while, the Chosen Hero would open a portal and I would be able to pass through, allowing me to tell the Alex and Jake of that time that they would need to go back in time in the future and tell me this whole story again, so that I could come here to tell it to you."

Zelda finally stopped talking and sat there, panting slightly from the lengthy explanation.

"So, what you're saying is . . .," I started to say, but Jake finished for me.

"In the future, we have to go back in time to the past Hyrule and talk to you, so that you can come into the what is now present future and tell us the exact same thing?"

"Yes, that about sums it up," Zelda replied.

"AH! MY BRAIN HURTS!" Link suddenly yelled, making everyone jump.

"Oh, shut up, Link!" Midna said, smacking him on the arm. "It's not _that_ complicated! In the future, Alex and Jake have to go back to the past so that in _our_ future Zelda can tell Alex and Jake in the present that . . . okay, never mind, it's too complicated. My brain hurts too!"

"It's alright," Zelda laughed. "As long as Alex and Jake understand what they have to do."

"Well, yeah, but how are we supposed to remember all this?" Jake asked. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Jake, do you seriously think we're going to forget all this?!"

"Hey, stuff could happen!" he said defensively, and I just shook my head. Just then, I realized something.

"Wait," I said to Zelda. "Then does that mean we're going to have to build a time machine?! Because, in case you didn't know, I'm not the best at science, and Jake's worse than me-"

"Hey!"

"No, do not worry about that," Zelda said soothingly. "You mentioned when you visited that some of your friends were able to create one . . . something about a pair of twins and two girls named Erin and Serena?"

"Really? _They're_ going to create the time machine?!" Jake and I looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Well, that is what you told me," Zelda said as she waited for us to calm down. Once we had, she looked at us seriously.

"That is all I was told to do," she said. "So I assume I have to return to Hyrule past now."

Suddenly, the mood turned somber.

"Does that mean we have to leave right now, too?" Link asked, giving Zelda puppy dog eyes. She laughed.

"No, Hero, you may stay as long as you would like- the portal will open anytime you put your sword into the pedestal. However," she added seriously. "I would not suggest dallying for too long; now that Zant is back, it is only a matter of time before Ganondorf shows up as well."

"We'll come back tomorrow," Midna said, and Link nodded.

"Alright, I think Hyrule can wait that long," Zelda said with a smile. She stood up, and the rest of us did as well. "I must go now." She turned to me and took my hands in her own. "Alex . . . good luck, Hero." She gave me a nod and released my hands, turning to Jake.

"And Jake, be sure to take good care of her."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked, and she chuckled.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but when you two came to me from the future, you seemed _very_ close."

Jake and I glanced at each other. After a moment, we shook our heads.

"Nah."

Zelda smiled again and turned to Link.

"Hero, if you don't mind . . ." She gestured to the pedestal and Link quickly took out his sword.

"Oh, right!" he said, running over to it. Midna rolled her eyes as he nearly tripped and fell. When he made it to the pedestal safely, he thrust his sword into the slot, and once again the portal opened.

"Farewell Link and Midna," Zelda said, stepping towards the portal. "I will see you two soon. And farewell, Alex and Jake. I will see you . . . in time."

"I feel like _we're_ in the game, this scene in so sappy," Jake muttered to me under his breath, and I elbowed him in the ribs. With one final smile, Zelda stepped through the portal and it closed behind her. Link removed his sword and came over to where me, Jake, and Midna were standing.

"So . . . what do we do now?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"We get some sleep," I replied. "You two have your last day of school tomorrow, and I don't think you want to be falling asleep through it, right?"

"Not really," Midna replied, smiling sadly.

We started walking, the four of us friends, cherishing every step yet knowing that there were so few left we had to take together.

* * *

The next day was almost exactly like the last time Link and Midna left, only this time Link and Midna seemed a little more distant. They had stayed up almost all night, talking quietly so I couldn't hear what they were saying. When I woke up the next morning, they gave me a sad look, and Link seemed as if he was about to cry. They didn't talk much for the rest of the day, deciding to wait until lunch time to tell everyone about their plans to leave.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving again," Veronica said, sitting down across the table from us.

"Yeah, but you're going to come back, right?" Chelsea asked. Link and Midna just looked at her.

"We'll see," Midna replied, and everyone's faces fell.

"Man, you two are making everybody depressed!" Jake said. He patted Link on the back. "Come on, dude, cheer up!"

Link gave him a smile and the mood of the table brightened a little bit. The rest of the day seemed to go by too quickly, and before we knew it, Link and Midna were saying goodbye to Erin and Serena on the bus home.

"We had so much fun!" Midna told them, giving each of them a hug.

"Yeah, we're never gonna forget you guys!" Link added, hugging them as well.

"You say that like you're not going to come back," Erin remarked, and Link's smile faltered.

"Oh my god, are you seriously leaving for good?!" Serena exclaimed, but just then, the bus jerked to a halt at our stop.

"Goodbye!" Midna called as she walked off the bus. Erin and Serena jumped up to call after us, but we were already out the door.

"See ya!" Link yelled as the doors shut. The bus started to drive away, and we saw Erin and Serena run to the back window to stare after us. They, Link, and Midna waved to each other until the bus went around the corner and out of sight.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Jake said, as Link and Midna turned to us.

"What?! You're not coming to the Temple of Time with us?!" Link exclaimed, and Jake shook his head, smiling sadly.

"No, I think just Alex should go with you. After all, she _is_ the one you've been with the longest. Besides, I'll see you two again right?"

Link and Midna glanced at each other and then back at Jake. They shook their heads.

"Jake, we're leaving for good," Midna told him. Jake's mouth fell open in shock, and I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

"Wha- you can't be serious!" Jake exclaimed. He turned to me and tapped my arm. "Alex, they're not serious, right?!"

"I think they are," I said, looking up at him.

"And you're not upset?!"

"I saw it coming." It was true; by the way they'd been acting all day, and their hushed conversation the night before, I guessed that they weren't planning on coming back. Still, Jake was wrong. "And of course I'm upset!"

"_Why_?!" Jake asked Link and Midna, sounding almost pleading. They sighed.

"You saw what happened this time when we came here," Midna reminded him. "What if something worse follows us next time? We don't want to put everyone in danger again."

"But don't worry!" Link said, his eyes starting to tear up at Jake's expression. "We'll always remember you! You'll still be our friend, dude!"

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but then he paused. He stared into each of their faces, and then he cracked. His eyes overflowed, and he grabbed Link in a crippling hug, crying into his shoulder. Link started to cry to, and Midna had to look away.

"I-it's gonna be o-okay!" Link said, trying to comfort Jake, but the sound of tears in his voice made Jake weep even more.

"I just didn't think you guys would be gone for good!" he said into Link's shoulder. "I thought you guys were just going to keep coming back!"

"We're sorry Jake, but it's for the best," Midna said, walking over and putting a hand on his back. As if in response to the touch, Jake released Link and held onto Midna, still crying, but a little less fervently. I felt tears start to build at the corners of my eyes, but I managed to push them back. After a few minutes, they all calmed down and Jake wiped his eyes off with his sleeve.

"Oh, that's right!" Link said, looking down as he remembered he was still wearing one of Jake's outfits. "I'll have Alex give you back your clothes, okay?"

"Keep them, dude. They're all yours," Jake told him, smiling slightly. "Something to remember me by." Link smiled back, and Jake gave him and Midna one last hug.

"I hope you're adventure turns out all right!" Jake said as he started to walk away, backwards so he could still see us.

"Don't worry, it will!" Midna called back, waving.

"Bye, dude!" Link said, waving as well.

"See ya, dude!" Jake replied, waving back. They continued to wave until Jake was out of sight, and then they turned to me.

"I guess you guys should go get your stuff," I told them, and they nodded and followed me into the house. Midna turned into her imp form while Link changed into his tunic, and once he was done Midna put Jake's outfit into her invisible storage space. Link slipped on his sword and shield and we went out the window, heading into the woods. When we got to the remains of the Temple of Time, we paused.

"So, I guess this is the last time I'll see you guys, huh?" I said, looking from Link's face to Midna's, trying to remember every detail of what they were like in real life, standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I guess so," Midna replied. We stared at each other for a minute, and then I broke. The tears started to flow and I started to sob, falling into Midna's shoulders. I could feel her body shaking with sobs as well, and when I glanced over her shoulder at Link, I saw fresh tears running down his cheeks.

"You are a true friend," Midna said in my ear, and I hugged her tighter. She pushed away from my shoulders so she could look into my face. "I mean it. You stuck by us through everything, even though sometimes I know we aggravated you. Thank you."

She smiled and let go of me, and Link scooped me up in a hug, actually lifting me off the ground a few inches.

"Thanks," he said, and I could feel his tears soaking my shirt. "You really have helped us so much more than we could've asked for."

"Well, I _am_ your descendant," I said into his shoulder, and I could almost see him smile.

"And I'm proud of that," he told me. I scrunched my eyes up tight and buried my head in his shoulder, not wanting to let go. But, I knew I had to, and Link set me down after a few seconds.

"We'll always remember you, Alex," Midna said, as she floated over to sit on Link's shoulder. They smiled at each other for a second, and then turned back to me.

"Well, bye, Alex," Link said. They both gave me one last hug and then walked over to the pedestal. Link stuck his sword into the slot, and a white portal opened up. Link placed his sword back into its sheath, but just as he was about to step through the portal, he paused and looked back at me.

"Oh! And thanks for all the sweets!" he said, his face lighting up into its famous smile.

"No problem!" I told him, grinning back. "Good luck with defeating Ganondorf!"

"Thanks, and good luck with your mission as well, Hero!" Midna said, and with one final smile shared between us, they stepped into the portal. As soon as they were through, it closed, and I was left standing there amongst the trees. I stared at the place where they had just been for a little while, before finally finding the strength to walk away.

As I walked, I remembered all the times me and my dear friends had shared, and I knew that I would hold onto these memories for the rest of my life.

* * *

_One week later, in the local news paper:_

**FAMOUS VIDEO GAME STOPS WORKING! NINTENDO BAFFLED!**

A strange occurrence has gotten all of the staff at the Nintendo corporation baffled. Yesterday, one of their most popular video games, _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_, suddenly stopped working. Everyone who was playing the game reported that, no matter how far they were in the story line, their game suddenly switched to the end of the final battle against the villain, Ganondorf. They then reported that a secret ending was somehow unlocked, in which the protagonist, Link, and his sidekick, Midna are seen riding off into the sunset on a horse. In the original ending, Midna allegedly breaks a mirror, severing her only known link to the realm Link is in. However, gamers report that the new ending shows the mirror whole and undamaged, without so much as even a crack. The gamers then say that no matter how many times they have tried to restart the game, it will not work; it always goes straight to the hidden ending.

Nintendo staff say they have no explanation for these strange events, and that they never even thought of a secret ending, let alone put one in the actual game. Gamers everywhere are in an uproar. While some of them like the new ending, most are frustrated that they are not able to play the game any longer. Here is what one gamer, known as Alex, has to say about the matter:

"Link and Midna finally defeated Ganondorf," she says, shrugging. "There's no reason for the game to be played anymore, since Ganon's been defeated."

When asked about the mirror not being broken, she replied:

"Oh, _come on_, didn't everyone see that Link and Midna belong together? Now that there's no more threats to their realm, they can finally live the rest of their lives in peace."

While this may be so, staff at Nintendo and irate gamers all over the world are still trying to find the cause for this sudden change in _Twilight Princess_. Whether this will ever be determined is uncertain, but gamers like Alex know one thing for sure:

"It's finally a happy ending. Link and Midna are together, and Ganondorf is dead for good. That's how it's always going to be."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Keep watching for the epilogue. And review please!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Twenty years later . . ._

"Okay, are you guys ready to do this?" Erin asked. Jake and I glanced at each other and then nodded to her. After many years, the time machine was finally complete, and I was ready to go into Hyrule to see Zelda.

"Now remember, don't do anything to upset the balance of time while you're there," Veronica said, looking at us sternly.

"Yeah, something very bad could happen if anything gets out of place," Chelsea added.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Jake reassured them. He took my hand and started to lead me to the time machine, but Erin tapped my arm.

"Only talk to Zelda, okay?" she whispered. "No one else."

"We got it, Erin," I said. There was a beat of silence, and then Erin nodded and motioned for us to step into the machine. We stepped in and closed the door, peering out the window at our friends.

"Be safe!" Serena called to us as she got ready to pull the switch that would send us back to Hyrule.

"Will do!" Jake called, waving.

"And _please_ try not to destroy the fabric of time!" Erin said, and I laughed.

"We'll try our best!"

"Okay, calculations are ready," Veronica said.

"And we're ready to go in three . . . two . . . one!" Chelsea exclaimed, and Serena pulled the switch. Jake and I waved as the machine started to shake and smoke quickly filled the room, clouding the little window. Jake and I held onto the sides of the rocking time machine for a few minutes, until it finally settled and was still. The smoke cleared, and I peered out the window.

"We made it!" I informed Jake as I saw Zelda's room outside the window.

"Sweet! Then let's go!" He opened the door and gestured for me to step out. I stepped onto an ornately patterned carpet and looked around the room, amazed that we were actually in Hyrule. I glanced at all the furniture, and that was when I noticed that Jake and I weren't the only ones in the room.

Zelda was sitting in one of the chairs, seemingly frozen with shock. Her mouth was wide open and she was holding her hand like there had been something clutched in it. I looked at the floor and noticed a book at her feet, resting haphazardly on its pages.

"Oh, hey Zelda! Long time no see!" Jake said, waving to her. She just stared at him blankly.

"She doesn't know we exist yet, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, right."

"W-who are you?" Zelda said suddenly, finding her voice. "What are you doing here? And what in the Goddesses name is that _thing_?" She gestured to the time machine, looking as out of place as could be in her old-fashioned room.

"It's a time machine," I explained. She looked at me suspiciously.

"A _time machine_?"

"Yeah, you know, it can travel to any place, in any time," Jake said. Zelda gave him an odd look.

"Right . . . I think I'll call my guards now- GUAR-"

"Wait!" Jake and I both exclaimed quickly, cutting her off.

"Please, just wait a second and listen to us," I pleaded. She frowned, debating. Finally, she sighed.

"Alright, I will give you a few minutes to explain who you are and what you are doing here, but if I do not get a good enough explanation by then, you two are going to the dungeons."

"Right, okay, thank you!" I said, relieved that she was giving us a chance. "We're from the future."

"A long way into the future," Jake added.

"I'm Alex, and this is Jake. We-"

"Hold on a moment!" Zelda interjected. "I've heard those names before . . ."

"From Link and Midna?" Jake asked, and Zelda stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Yes . . . they said that they had traveled to another world and were helped by some people, two of which were named Alex and Jake."

"That's us," I confirmed.

"Oh! Well then I'm sorry I've been so rude to you! Link and Midna have told me so much about you! Please, won't you sit down?"

"Sure-"

"_No_," I said, grabbing Jake's arm as he was about to take a seat. "We really can't stay for too long."

"Aw," Jake whined, and Zelda chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"You two act just like they described," she told us. "Except, you look a little older than they said you were . . ."

"Yes, well, in our time, we haven't seen Link and Midna in about twenty years," I explained.

"Ah, I see. So, what brings you to Hyrule? Would you like to visit them?"

"Actually, we came to see _you_," Jake said. Zelda blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes, we need to tell you something very important," I said.

"Oh, well alright."

"We know a way that Ganondorf can be vanquished forever." Zelda stared at us, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"But . . . he is already vanquished," she said. "He is gone."

"Well, he's gonna come back," Jake said. "And when he does, Link and Midna will need to fight him again."

"They're going to come back to our world to visit us sometime soon, and when they do, Zant is going to follow them," I continued, despite Zelda's scared, almost horrified look. "Midna will be turned back into an imp, and Zant will be running around in our world. But, after a long time of searching, we'll finally find the temple of time and in doing so find a way for them all to get back."

"The temple of time?" Zelda questioned. "But that's only in Hyrule."

Jake and I glanced at each other, and then Jake said:

"Our world _is_ Hyrule, in the future."

"We don't want to tell you all this, but you have to know," I said. I took a deep breath. "Eventually, Hyrule will fall into ruin, and only a few people will remain, including some descendent of Link. Those remaining people will someday create the world Jake and I live in and evolve into people like us."

"We're really the same thing, only without the weird ears," Jake commented, pointing to his ear. I elbowed him in the side.

"Don't be rude! Anyway, back to what happens to Link and Midna- when we find the temple of time, you will have to be waiting there. Link will eventually open a portal and you have to come through and tell us everything we just told you. Understand?"

"Uh, I think so," Zelda said. "But how will that stop Ganondorf?"

"We're not entirely sure ourselves," Jake informed her. "But somehow, if you meet us when you're supposed to and tell us all of this stuff, the next time Link fights Ganondorf, Ganon will be dead, once and for all."

There was a pause as Zelda tried to process all she was being told. Eventually, she stood up and started pacing.

"I will do what you say . . .," she said slowly. "But is there any way to prevent this from happening? Zant coming back, I mean? What if I tell Link and Midna-"

"No!" I exclaimed, making Zelda jump. "Sorry. But no, you can't tell them anything that we've just told you or even that you saw us, okay? If you do it could upset the whole balance of time!"

"And that would be bad?"

"That would be very bad," Jake told her, nodding.

"Well . . . alright . . . I guess I can remember all of that. But I have to ask . . . why are you two the ones who Link and Midna went to? I mean, as opposed to landing in someone else's house?"

Jake and I glanced as each other, and then back as Zelda.

"I'm Link's descendant," I told her. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"_You?"_ she exclaimed. "But you are . . ."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a girl. But it's true- you said so yourself when you came into our world."

"Did I? Oh. Well, I guess everyone figured that it would happen _someday_ . . ."

Zelda trailed off, looking out the window. There was a moment of silence, which was soon broken by Jake.

"Um, shouldn't we be going?" he asked, looking at me questioningly, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think we've stayed long enough."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Zelda asked, standing up.

"Nope, I think we covered it all," Jake replied.

"Then would you like to see Link and Midna before you go?"

"We already said we can't," I reminded her.

"Oh, they will not see _you_." Zelda smiled as Jake and I gave her confused looks. She gestured out the window. "They are right outside, riding in Hyrule Field on Link's horse."

"Really?" Jake and I asked. We glanced at each other, debating if it would be okay. After a second, our desire to see Link and Midna one last time was too strong, so we went over to the window and cautiously peeked out.

Outside, the view of Hyrule Field was breathtaking. There was only so much life a TV screen could bring to a place like this, and you really had to _be_ there to experience the true beauty of it. Movement caught my eye, and I glanced towards the right. I saw Link riding across the fields on Epona, Midna, returned to her true form, sitting behind him and holding him around the waist. I couldn't help but smile at the delighted expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, Link slowed down and they both looked towards the window Jake and I were peering out of, as if they sensed someone watching them. Jake and I quickly ducked, and after a moment we peered back out, to see Link and Midna once again riding off into the distance. We watched them until they disappeared into the setting sun, and only then did we manage to tear ourselves away from the window.

"You two look so sad!" Zelda remarked as we turned to her. "I thought you would be happy to see them again!"

"We are, it's just . . .," I trailed off.

"It's not the same as actually _being _with them," Jake finished. Zelda smiled sadly.

"Yes, well, it never is. Now, do you need anything before you leave?"

"No, thanks, we'll be fine," I said, and she nodded.

"Then farewell. I will see you soon."

"Yeah, see you in the past!" Jake laughed. He took my hand and we went over to the time machine.

"Good luck," I told her as we stepped inside.

"Yes, you too! Farewell!" she called, waving as Jake shut the door. He pressed the button to send us back to the present day and off we went, leaving Hyrule and Link and Midna behind for the very last time.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends the _Link and Midna Come Alive_ series! Thanks to all of you who followed this story through to the end!**


End file.
